Princess in Plaster
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: Severely injured during a mission in Robotropolis, Sally finds herself hospitalized, and facing a long and tedious recovery. How will she handle this, and how will the Freedom Fighters manage without her?
1. Broken Princess

Princess in Plaster  
A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fic  
By Chronos the Cat

This story is based on the Archie Sonic comic, and diverges from issue #37, "The Day Robotropolis Fell".

Introduction: The City of Mobotropolis was a beautiful and peaceful place, until the evil Dr. Robotnik conquered it, using his armies of robots, and his dreaded "roboticizer"—a device capable of turning flesh-and-blood Mobians into steel-plated robotic automatons.

But, a group of rebels arose, "the Freedom Fighters", led by the heiress to the throne, Princess Sally Acorn, and championed by the super speedy **Sonic the Hedgehog**!

One: Broken Princess

Sonic paced around the waiting room, frustration evident on his face. "What's taking so long?!"

"Sonic…" Tails said, annoyed by his friend's impatience, even though he felt the same way.

Bunnie got up and walked over to Sonic. She put her right hand on his shoulder, and said, "We're all worried, Sugah-hog, but y'all gotta trust Doc Quack. He'll fix her up right good, you'll see."

Under his breath, Sonic mumbled, "I just hope he's more reliable than his name sounds…"

Bunnie rolled her eyes.

Sonic paced around for a few more minutes, then snapped. "All right, that's it! This is taking too long! I'm going in!"

It took the combined strength of Bunnie, Tails, and Rotor to hold him back.

"No, Sonic, you can't!"

"You'll only be in the way in there!"

Sonic protested, "But… but! She—I-- … She could have gone with Uncle Chuck and the others, but she stayed, to be with me! And I didn't—I couldn't protect her! I should have protected her! She wouldn't have been injured if it weren't for me!"

As the fight went out of him, the others slowly let him go. He sunk to his knees, tears in his eyes. In a quiet voice, he said, "If she dies… it's my… my…"

Bunnie knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder again. Rotor put his hand on Sonic's other shoulder, and Tails crouched down to be on Sonic's level.

"It's not your fault, Sonic," Bunnie assured him quietly.

Tears in his own eyes, Tails reached out and hugged Sonic. Sonic returned the embrace, and together they faced their pain and fears.

…

Even Sonic was sitting, glumly, when the door of the waiting room opened, and Doctor Quack stepped through. A fraction of a second later, Sonic was standing in front of him, demanding, "Is she okay?"

Quack was so shocked by this sudden interrogation that he paused a moment—which prompted Sonic to grab him by the shoulders and say desperately, "Is she? Is she?"

As Rotor, Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie got up, Bunnie told Sonic, "Give him a moment to speak, sugah."

Sonic paused, and Quack steadied himself and took a deep breath. "Thank you. Don't worry, Sonic, Sally's going to be fine."

"Going to be? **Going to be?!**"

"Yes! Calm down. She's out of danger. We've completed surgery, and set her broken bones; now she just needs rest and time to heal."

"Oh… Okay… So, can we see her?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Doctor Quack led them to Sally's room.

Sally was in bed, unconscious, her left leg and arm in traction. Her head was bandaged across her forehead and down the left side of her face. As for the rest of her body, it was covered by the bed-sheets.

Antoine squeaked in horror, "My Princess, what has happened to you?! It iz horrible!"

Sonic went up to her side, and stroked her head. "Sally…" Her breathing was slow and steady, her face peaceful. Sonic looked up at Doctor Quack. "When's she going to wake up?"

"Hard to say. She's been through a lot. It might not be for several days…"

"Several… **days**…?!" Sonic looked back down at Sally, continuing to stroke her, a pained look on his face. "Man…" Then he bent down and gave her a kiss. "I… I'm sorry, Sal. Please come back to us…"

He straightened up again, and stood there, looking at her. Then, finally, he stepped away, giving the others room to have a closer look.

Sonic walked over to Doctor Quack. "Hey, I… um, just wanted to say… --you know; …Thanks."

Quack gave a small, pleased smile. "Think nothing of it, my boy. It's my job."

…

…The first thing Sally noticed was the steady beeping of a heart-monitor. _Am I in the infirmary?_ Sally wondered, even as her mind fought its way through a haze that was trying to pull her back to sleep.

Sally couldn't comprehend why it was so hard to wake up—usually she had no trouble. And why wouldn't her body respond when she tried to shift positions? She must be pretty exhausted…

Sally also couldn't quite figure out why she was in the hospital—although the vague pain coming from her legs and left arm was starting to give her a hint. _Was I injured?_ She wondered. _Where? How?_

Slowly, the memory returned—she had been in Robotropolis, with Sonic. Sir Charles—Sonic's Uncle Chuck—had discovered that an earthquake was going to be hitting Robotropolis. Although, in many respects this was a good thing, there was one problem—the many roboticized Mobians still under Robotnik's control. Uncle Chuck had had a solution—by overloading a certain roboticizer, he believed he could create a de-roboticization field, which would return the Mobians to their natural state.

It was a risky plan—but it worked. However, soon they encountered a new problem—there wasn't enough room for all of them on the Freedom Fighter jet they had planned on using to escape. Someone had to stay behind and escape on foot.

Uncle Chuck volunteered for the job, but Sonic overruled him, volunteering himself instead. Sally couldn't argue with Sonic's logic—with his speed and experience, he was the best suited to escaping the quake. And as vital as Sonic was to the rebellion in the short term, in the long term it was Chuck's mind that was the more valuable.

However, Sally couldn't stand the thought of possibly loosing Sonic. And so she made a reckless decision—as **stupid** decision, now that she thought about it—and decided to stay with Sonic.

She couldn't really remember what had happened after that, but she had a feeling it hadn't been good…

She opened her eyes, and blinked them a few times, to clear them. The familiar thatched-roof style of Knothole was a reassuring sight.

Sally looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was Sonic—sitting in a chair right next to her bed, slouched over and snoring. _How sweet—he stayed by my side,_ she thought.

Continuing her survey of the room, she recognized the room as one in the recuperation wing of the Knothole infirmary. That was a relief—it was nice to know for sure that she was home… Only in the Freedom Fighters' hideaway in the Great Forest would a modern-day hospital be put together inside a large hut, she thought with a smile.

However, as she examined her own condition, she began to realize that her injuries had been far worse than she'd imagined—the heart monitor was hers, as was a nearby IV drip, and… her left arm and leg were in traction…

Her heart seemed to skip a beat at that realization. She wasn't just hurt—she was incapacitated. She wouldn't be leading Freedom Fighter missions for a while—in fact, she wouldn't be doing much of anything for a while… Her heart began to sink. Wanting to get a better idea of the extent of her injuries, she tried to move her right arm, to feel her body, and perhaps pull down the covers. Her arm hurt a little as she moved it, but it seemed to have escaped with only a few bandages. As for her left arm, it wouldn't move at all. In fact, in addition to the traction, her left wrist, thumb, and index finger were all splinted…

Her throat constricted, and she fought a twinge of panic, as she moved her right hand across her torso, her fingers meeting something hard instead of her fur. Even as she went to pull down the sheets for a look at her condition, she noticed the white plaster covering her left shoulder.

Gulping and taking a deep breath, she pulled down the covers…

Her entire torso was bandaged—no, covered in plaster, she quickly realized. She slipped her right hand back under the covers, and followed the cast to her hips, where it connected with casts holding both her legs in place… _No wonder I couldn't shift position,_ she thought in detached amazement, even as her mind tried to comprehend it all. (Thankfully, enough of her was uncovered down there that she'd be able to do her business when the time came—if she could somehow be brought to a toilet. …Or, more likely, she thought unhappily, have one brought to her…)

It was the thought of how such ordinary tasks would be beyond her in her current situation that really drove home how helpless she now was. She laid her head back on her pillow, and closed her eyes, fighting to keep from crying. She wasn't used to feeling helpless, and she did **NOT** like it.

She let out a mild moan that shifted into an unhappy sigh. This was all very disturbing—and not just because of her helplessness. Even more than that, she felt ashamed of herself for having gotten herself into this position. She had insisted on being with Sonic as he risked his life, yet it was she who seemed to have nearly died. What would have happened to the Freedom Fighters without her? To the Kingdom? She had so many responsibilities, **why** did she always have to take so many risks, and why, this time, had she decided to risk her life so **pointlessly**?! (It wasn't as if Sonic had needed her help, after all!)

And because of her **stupidity**, she now found herself in the hospital, nearly immobilized. It almost seemed fitting, in a way… She let out another sigh.

As an afterthought, she tried moving her toes. The toes of her left foot were held in place as securely as her left fingers, but she could wiggle her right toes—in fact, she could move her ankle as well. It seemed it was only her knee and hip immobilized on her right hand side… _Thank the Source for even small freedoms… _she thought.

For some reason, she found the feeling of her foot and toes rubbing against the sheet heavenly. Perhaps it was just the knowledge that that was one more part of her body she could still move… Or perhaps the lack of sensations from the casted parts of her body heightened the sensations from the remaining parts….

She lifted her head up again, and looked at her right foot, watching as she moved it around, and wiggled her toes.

Then, she stopped, and began to giggle wildly at the absurdity of it all. She, Princess Sally, heir to the throne of the Acorn Kingdom, head of the Mobian Resistance, and commander of the Knothole Village Freedom Fighters… was lying in a hospital bed, watching herself wiggle her toes…!

She laughed hysterically for a minute or two before finally being able to calm herself down. She glanced over at Sonic, finding him to still be asleep. He must have been pretty tired, himself.

Having released much of her tension through her laughing, and reassured by Sonic's presence, Sally allowed herself to drift back off, into sleep.

…

When Sally woke up again, this time feeling quite rested, Sonic was awake.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sonic said, with a soft smile.

"Uh… good morning, Sonic," Sally replied, a bit flustered—Sonic **never** complimented her so directly—it just wasn't his style to admit he had feelings for her (even if it was obvious to everyone that he did).

Sonic got up and walked over to her. Putting his hand on her right arm, he said softly, a worried look on his face, "How you doing?"

She smiled wryly. "Aside from the fact that I can barely move, pretty good."

Sonic's expression lightened up considerably. "You're not hurting at all?"

"No… No, actually, I feel great. Doctor Quack can work wonders, eh?"

Sonic gave a brief smile. "Yeah." His expression then grew serious again. "Look Sally, I… I want to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For… For not protecting you! I—I let that boulder fall on you. I should have been faster. If I had been, you wouldn't be in here now…"

Sally was shocked. "Sonic, I don't blame you for this… If anything, it was my fault! I should have known it would be too dangerous for me. Heck, I'm guessing that if it weren't for your speed, I **really** wouldn't be here right now—I'd be dead. You got me back here to Knothole, didn't you?"

"…Yes… But—but…"

"Sonic, it's all right." Pulling her arm out from under his hand, she reached up and touched his face tenderly. "I'm okay, remember?"

"Yeah… well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry…"

Sally opened her mouth to protest again, then realized it was futile. "Okay, you've said it. And like I said, you're already forgiven." Laying her arm back down on the bed, she continued, "…**Now**, what exactly happened back there? I remember, we were making our way through Robotropolis, and I was trying to get Nicole to chart us a way out… But after that, everything's fuzzy…"

Sonic blinked. "You mean, you don't remember…? …Well, I guess that's a good thing." Sonic scratched his head. "You didn't miss much—you'd just stopped to do something with Nicole, when I noticed a huge boulder coming down above you. I… I tried to warn you, and get you out of the way… But it was too late. The rock landed on you before I got there… If I'd thought to use my figure-eight peel-out…"

"Sonic…"

"Right… Right. So, I pushed the rock off you… You were a mess. I—I don't even want to think about it. … …Nicole finally came up with a route out, so I took you and raced back here as fast as I could manage… Took you to Doctor Quack's… and that's about it…"

"I see. Well, thank you Sonic. Thank you. If it wasn't for you…"

"What?!" Sonic held up his hands and stepped back. "You don't need to thank me. It… It was nothing, really!"

"Sonic! You saved my life! I'd hardly call that nothing."

"But I…" Sonic looked at her again, then stared into her eyes. "Right…" He walked back over to her, and put his hands on her right hand. "I'm glad you're all right, Sally."

Sally gave him a kindly smile, acknowledging his words without forcing him to say anything else.

_Wow, this is kind of nice, _Sally thought. _I never expected my getting injured would make him open up to me… I just hope he gets over this guilt complex he seems to have. It wasn't his fault I got injured—it was mine! Because I stupidly thought it would be a good idea to tag along with him when he could have done perfectly well on his own. I… I don't deserve someone as good as Sonic. _Without thinking, she tried to clench her left fist. Of course, only her middle and end fingers curled. _Well… I guess I paid my price…and learned my lesson. …No point in beating myself up anymore, especially not right now, with Sonic here…_

Sally took a deep breath, and sighed. "…So. I guess you should go get Doctor Quack. I'd like to know how long I'll be… at his mercy."

Sonic nodded. "'Kay. Be right back." True to his word, Sonic was out the door one moment, back at her side the next. Sally wondered that he'd even had time to deliver his message. "Doc said he'd be right in."

Sally gave an amused smile at this, and rolled her eyes.

"So, I hear my favorite patient is awake," Quack said as he came in, a lollipop clenched in his bill.

"Your favorite?" Sally asked.

"Of course! You're my only patient at the moment, ergo, you're my favorite. Of course, that also makes you my least favorite, but let's just ignore that, shall we?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and began tapping his foot. Sally just rolled her eyes again.

Sally let Quack study her vital-signs monitor, and write down some notes, then she asked, "So, Doctor Quack, what's the verdict?"

"Eh?"

"How badly injured was I, how am I now, and how long before I get better?"

"Ah, right. Well…"

"Don't hold back any of the details—I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with."

The Doctor nodded. Flipping a sheet on his notepad, he said, "Well, as Sonic no doubt told you, you had a rather large boulder fall upon you. Frankly, it's actually rather a miracle you survived. Your left leg was, to put it bluntly, crushed. Tibia, fibula, femur—all fractured. In multiple locations, in the case of the tibia and fibula. I did what I could to repair the damage, but… well, I'm afraid you'll be in a long-leg cast for a good while before you'll walk again.

"Your right hip and femur also showed some minor hairline fractures—a few weeks in a hip spica should correct that…"

Sonic interrupted. "A what?!"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "A hip spica," he explained, pronouncing each word carefully, "is a cast which covers part of both the leg and the torso, thus immobilizing the hip joint."

"Oh."

Quack shook his head slowly, then turned back to Sally and continued.

"…You're lucky your pack shielded your spine—otherwise I wouldn't be able to put forth much hope of you walking again… You will need to go easy on your back for a while, though, especially your lower back… That means a cast or back-brace, as well, by the way…"

Sally tried not to show her growing trepidation at the regime Quack was prescribing. Just how long would it **_be _**until she had her mobility back?! How long until she was-- …free… ?

"You had a variety of internal injuries, as well," Quack was saying. Sally tried to pay attention to him. "--But I managed to patch them all up, and they should be good as new before long. Also some bad bruises… You'll just need to take it easy for a little while—not that you have much choice…

"…And then, there's your left arm…" Doctor Quack stopped and looked up at Sally, an apologetic look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Sally noted that Sonic looked away at this point, a nauseated look on his face. "…We were able to avoid amputation, but I fear you may never recover full use of the limb…"

"What?!" Sally couldn't believe her ears.

"You must have tried to break your fall with you arm…?"

"I-- I really can't remember anything of the… accident…" Sally explained.

"Hmm, yes, well… Your humerus, radius, and ulna were all shattered by the impact, then driven out of place-- in some cases significantly damaging the muscle… "

Sally gave a concerned look, and Sonic shuddered.

Doctor Quack continued, "We managed to put the pieces of the bones back in order, but with so many fractures, it could take a year or more before the bones are completely healed… By then, the muscles may have healed (to a point), but they will also have atrophied significantly. Exercise will help you regain some mobility, but how much is impossible to know…"

"I… see…"

Sally wondered, would she _ever_ be able to go on missions again? …

She sighed and lowered her eyes. "So… how long?" she asked quietly.

"Eh?"

"How long until I'm not so… helpless…?"

Doctor Quack raised an eyebrow. "That depends on how you define 'helpless'. …We should be able to remove the hip spica within a month, but beyond that, we'll need to see how you heal… You should be prepared for a long, slow process, I'm afraid…"

"…And… how long until I can at least get out of this hospital bed…?"

"Well, that depends on the speed of your recovery. I would estimate, though, another few days… a week at the most. At that point, your internal injuries should be completely healed, and it should also be safe to switch from traction to an ordinary cast. Of course, we'll still need to check up on you regularly, but luckily this is a small village, so it isn't that far to walk to your hut! …You'll also need someone to take care of you, as you won't be able to do much for yourself for a while…"

Sally tried to hide how uncomfortable it made her feel to hear this. She was the leader of the Freedom Fighters, and the heir to the throne of Acorn! She was supposed to do things for others… she wasn't supposed to need other people to help **her**!

Sally closed her eyes, and sighed. She had a feeling this would be tougher than any of her missions against Robotnik…

Sonic grasped her right hand with his, and put his left hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sal, I'll be here for you…"

Sally smiled at him weakly. "…Thanks, Sonic…"

Interlude: Bunnie's Nightmare

"C'mon, y'all, time to head back!" Bunnie called to the others, who were in the middle of a volleyball game, as she got up from her nap.

Sonic, Tails, Antoine, and Rotor stopped their game, and cleaned up. Bunnie stretched, and joined the others as they began the walk home.

"What's the matter, Bun?" Sonic asked, noticing her using her right hand to help flex her mechanical left arm.

"'Bit stiff, that's all. Probably need some oil, or somethin'."

"Oh. …Man, it must bite being partially roboticized, huh?"

"You have no idea, sugah…"

As the problem cleared itself up, and Rotor had some other things to do, Bunnie decided to wait until later to have him look into it.

It was a few hours later, when she was sitting in her hut, reading a novel, that she realized she had made a grave mistake. Needing to use the bathroom, she put down the book, and went to get up—but her mechanical legs didn't respond.

"Oh, deah…" She tried again, but still nothing. What an inopportune time for her legs to freeze up!

Hoping to at least make it to the bathroom without assistance, she tried to push herself up, to a standing position, by bracing her arms against the table. As she attempted this, she noticed that her left arm was acting up again. It was moving, but sluggishly, and it wouldn't straighten out completely.

"Damn! What's wrong with my bod?!"

Her legs gave a little, only to freeze up again, leaving her stuck hunched over, her rear less than a foot off the chair. This time, even her arm was completely stuck—all the way down to the fingers. She swore again.

Focusing her energy on her right arm, she tried to push herself up further, in hopes it might unlock her other limbs—or at least get her into a more comfortable position.

However, her mechanical limbs were truly immobilized—so much so that her efforts upset her balance, and sent her crashing to the floor.

She landed on her back, her left arm and her legs still stuck in the same positions as before. The pain of the fall caused her to loose bladder control, but she hardly cared about that now, other than to feel sorry for Rotor, who would likely be stuck with the task of cleaning up the insides of her legs and privates when he repaired her. Her **biggest** concern right now, she realized, needed to be getting help…

Using her right arm to slowly pull herself towards the door, she called out, "Hello? Anybody out there? Ah could use a little help in here!"

Nobody answered, so she had to pull herself to the door all by herself. By the time she made it there, her back was stiff and her arm sore. Not able to open the door in her position, she decided to rest a little to regain her strength before attempting to get the door open.

She called out for help several more times before she felt it was time to try to move again. Her mechanical limbs were still frozen in place, and to her dismay, her back and right arm weren't any less stiff—if anything, she was more stiff than before.

Desperately, with no other choice, she called out for help once again. Finally, someone came at her call. It was a stag who's name she couldn't recall.

"Oh, my! Are you all right?"

"No… Ah… can't move." Bunnie said weakly, surprising herself with the weary tone of her voice.

The stag backed up in shock, and asked, "What can I do?"

"Get… Get me ta Rotor's…"

...

"Thanks, Rotor—you're the best, sugah," Bunnie said, as Rotor finished cleaning her up.

Rotor shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. I haven't even gotten started on the repairs."

Bunnie smiled demurely, deciding not to mention that his clean-up job had actually felt rather nice.

Bunnie watched with passing interest and great admiration as Rotor began taking her mechanical limbs apart, studying them carefully, and adjusting various things. He was so good with his hands, and so intelligent… and he never complained about the constant repairs her mechanical parts needed.

She sighed in resignation. She knew nothing was ever going to happen between them. He didn't repair her because of who she was; he repaired her because of who **he** was. It was just in his nature to be helpful. And he'd never shown even a passing interest in her-- or any other Knothole residents, for that matter. _Probably because he's a walrus,_ she thought, _He probably wants someone with a little more flesh on her bones…_

Bunnie forced herself out of her thoughts when Rotor put down his tools, and said, "I don't know what to make of this!"

"Eh?"

"There—there shouldn't be anything wrong with you. In fact, I'd almost say your robotic parts seem to be in better condition than after I last repaired them."

"But then, why can't I move?!"

"That **is** the question, isn't it. …If there's nothing wrong with the mechanics of the limbs, perhaps it's a circuitry problem?" He went back to work, opening up still more parts of her limbs, and examining their interiors.

He was just starting to open up a panel near her waist, when he gasped.

"What is it, sugah?"

Wordlessly, he ran his fingers across her side, then began studying her torso intently. Bunnie was trying to figure out how to ask what he was doing, when he said in concern, "Bunnie, can you bend your back? Or move your right shoulder?"

Bunnie stared at him in confusion, but tried to do as he had said. However, to her horror, her torso and right shoulder were now as rigid as her mechanical parts. In fact, even her right elbow was becoming difficult to move…

"R-Rotor? Ah… Ah can't! What's goin' on?!"

Rotor glanced around, until he spotted a shiny piece of metal lying on a workbench. Picking it up, he held it up wordlessly, so it would serve as a mirror for Bunnie. She gasped at her reflection. Strands of circuitry and metal covered her entire torso, most of her right arm, and even some of her face. Some parts of her torso were even covered in metal plates, making those parts look completely robotic.

Bunnie looked up at Rotor with a helpless, pleading look.

"I—I'll do what I can…"

…Over the next few hours, Rotor worked to try to understand what was happening to Bunnie, while her torso became completely robotic, and her face and right arm became more and more covered in the strange circuitry.

The other Freedom Fighters learnt of what was going on, and came in to help and offer her comfort. Bunnie was so caught up in her own situation that she barely registered the fact that Sally was out of the hospital much earlier than expected.

Finally, well after sunset, Rotor finally announced that Bunnie's robotic parts had contained systems designed to complete her roboticization, and those systems had for some reason just today been activated. Now it was only a matter of time before she was completely robotic, and under Robotnik's control. As for why she couldn't move, that was simply a by-product of her transformation: those limbs were no longer hers to control, just as soon her entire body wouldn't be hers to control…

"I'm sorry," Rotor told her sadly. "If there was more time… maybe I could stop it… As it is, the best I can do is give you a neuro-overrider, to protect your mind from Robotnik's control. However, I'm afraid the over-rider and the roboticization system you're dealing with aren't completely compatible… It probably won't restore your movement…"

Bunnie felt like crying, but no tears would come. Struggling to get her metal-encumbered lips around the words, she said, "Do… what… y'…all… haff… ta…. do… ta… pro…tect… Kn…ot…h…o…le…"

Rotor gulped, and nodded. He moved to the side of her head, and began working on it. Bunnie couldn't even move her eyes to watch him. Then even her senses dulled, and quit, and she was left immobile, in silence and darkness. _Rotor, help me!_ She silently screamed. But she knew he couldn't hear her. She was alone, and helpless, maybe forever…

"Bunnie! Bunnie, wake up! It's just a dream!" Tails said, shaking her.

"Wh-what?" Bunnie stammered, as she tried to get her bearings. She was sitting under the tree in the field, near the volleyball net. It was bright and sunny, and only her left arm and her legs were mechanical. She lifted her hand, and flexed her fingers, just to be sure it was working all right.

"Just a dream…" She wasn't turning into a robot, or being immobilized. "What a relief…"

…But, Sally was still in the hospital, in nearly as helpless a position as Bunnie had been in her dream…

Tails asked with concern, "Are you all right, Aunt Bunnie?"

"Ah… Ah'm fine, sugah." She stood up, looked around, and took a deep breath. "Ah think ah'm gonna visit Sally-girl."

"Oh! Okay… I'll come too."

Bunnie and Tails headed back to Knothole…

End Part One


	2. Princess in Traction

* * *

* * *

Princess in Plaster  
A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fic  
By Chronos the Cat  
  
_Some events in this chapter are based on events from Archie Comic's Sonic the Hedgehog issue #38.  
_

  
Two: Princess in Traction

Aunt Sally! I was so worried about you! Tails rushed to Sally's side (but not so fast that Sonic couldn't get out of the way).  
  
Sally did her best to hug him with just her right arm. There, there. Doctor Quack says I'm going to be all right.  
  
After Sally had finished comforting Tails, Bunnie ushered the guys out so she and Sally could have some girl talk.  
  
Bunnie and Sally were still chatting when Antoine barged in.  
  
My Princess! I was hearing zat you were awake! Are you all right?  
  
I'm fine, Antoine, Sally said.  
  
How can you be saying zat? You are still —ow you say, wrapped up like ze mummy! You must be in ze great pain, no?  
  
Bunnie rolled her eyes.  
  
Sally said, Really, I feel fine — except for the fact that I'm stuck in bed  
  
Oh, I am so appy to hear zat! I waz so worried  
  
Sally exchanged a glance with Bunnie, then turned back to Antoine. Antoine  
  
Yes, my Princess?  
  
Do you think you could do a favor for me?  
  
Anything, for you, your majesty.  
  
I want you to get in touch with Uncle Chuck — I need to talk with him. And if he's not around, see if Harvey Who or Fly Freddy is available.  
  
At once, your majesty, Antoine said, saluting.  
  
Bunnie smirked as Antoine left the room. That's one way ta get him out of our hair.  
  
Actually, I do need to talk with someone from the Spy Network — I need to know what Robotnik has been up to while I've been out of it  
  
Oh, don't worry, Sally-girl; he's been real quiet. Prob'ly still lickin' his wounds  
  
Probably, Bunnie? I need more than just speculation.  
  
The spy network reported that Robotnik was indeed in the process of rebuilding Robotropolis, but Sally decided she wanted the Freedom Fighters to check things out themselves.  
  
With great reluctance, Sonic accepted the mission, and he, Tails, and Antoine headed for the ruined city.  
  
You know, Bunnie, you don't have to stay here with me. I'm sure you have other things you need to do.  
  
Nah, nothin' important. Sides, it just wouldn't feel right leavin' you hear all alone like this  
  
Sally gave her a searching look, then smiled appreciatively. Thanks, Bunnie. I only wish we could both be out there with Sonic and the others.  
  
Eh, you'll be back kickin' bots again before you know it!  
  
Sally looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I don't know about that, Bunnie I don't know  
  
What do y'all mean by that, Sally-girl?  
  
Sally turned her head away. Doctor Quack said it could be months until I'm on my feet again—let alone ready to take part in missions.  
  
Bunnie looked at her compassionately, but couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
And even if I were better I don't know if I should go. She turned back to Bunnie, and asked, Do I even belong in the field?! I'm a Princess and commander of the Freedom Fighters. Other people can take my place in the field, but who can take my place as leader of the resistance and heir to the throne?  
  
Ah don't know, Sally-girl But y'all never let that stop ya' before.  
  
I guess I never realized how vulnerable I was We always came out of everything unscathed before But this time, I almost didn't make it In a way, stuck in this bed, with the traction, the casts, and all I almost feel like I didn't make it Her voice cracked slightly as she tried to hold back tears.  
  
Bunnie looked down at her friend with a look of deep concern. She put her right hand on Sally's right shoulder, and said quietly, Don't give up, Sally. You'll make it through this, just like you've made it through everythin' else life's thrown your wayWhere are they?! Sally asked, a worried tone in her voice.  
  
Bunnie looked up from her book. Sally-girl, y'all're actin' almost as impatient as Sonic! They've haven't been gone much more than an hour -- it'll likely be a while longer fore they get back!  
  
Sally considered this for a few moments, then sighed. I guess I'm just not used to being left behind, not knowing what's going on.  
  
Hmm... Y'all should do somethin' else ta pass the time and keep your mind off the others.  
  
Like what? I let Sonic borrow Nicole, so that leaves planning, reading, and most of my other indoor projects out...  
  
You know, you rely on that computer far too much, Sally. They do still make books on paper, you know? Bunnie said, shaking her book in Sally's direction.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes. I know, but all the books I'm reading right now are stored on her.  
  
Y'all could borrow one of mine...  
  
Thanks, Bunnie... but no. I'm not really in the mood right now.  
  
Bunnie looked at Sally for a moment, then stuck her bookmark in her place and put the book down. What you need is something to cheer you up.  
  
Sally smiled weakly. What did you have in mind?  
  
Bunnie looked Sally over thoughtfully. How about a nice, good, ol' fashioned makeover? You want to look good for your hedgehog, right?  
  
Sally giggled disbelievingly. Bunnie, I'm practically covered in bandages and plaster from my head to my toes!  
  
Well, all the more reason to make the parts that you can see look as good as possible!  
  
Sally sighed, but there was a smile on her face. If you insist...Wow, Sally, you look good! Sonic commented when he and the others got back an hour or so later.  
  
Er, thanks... Sally felt herself blushing under her fur -- she still wasn't used to Sonic saying things like that to her. Also, she was surprised he'd noticed -- with so little to work with, the extent of Bunnie's had been giving Sally's fur and hair a good shampooing, and styling her hair to cover some of the bandaged side of her face.  
  
Sally asked, what's the situation in Robotropolis?  
  
Well, Butnik's definitely rebuilding -- he's got the Swatbots working 24/7, and he's already got a few sectors of the city up and running again.  
  
Sally sighed. I was afraid of that. Anything else?  
  
Well, nothing suspicious going on, if that's what you mean -- but ol' lard-but did have a nasty surprise waiting for us.  
  
Sally didn't like the sound of that.   
  
Combots. Looks like he's got a factory somewhere making them. And let me tell you, they are tough suckers. Too bad you weren't there, Bun, he said, glancing over at Bunnie, we could have really used your help.  
  
All you had to do was call, Sugar-hog.  
  
I know... and we almost had to.  
  
Sally looked quite concerned now. They were that tough?  
  
Sonic slowly nodded his head.  
  
How many were there?  
  
That we had to deal with, you mean? Three.  
  
... Three...?! But ...  
  
Sal, they aren't just bulked-up Swatbots. They have cloaking devices' and all sorts of crazy weapons -- tentacles, glue-guns, gas grenades... the works. Each one of them is like a one-bot army.  
  
That could make things difficult...  
  
No kidding.  
  
For some reason, as Sonic said this, it struck Sally that it would be Sonic and the others who'd have to deal with Robotnik's new troops. **She'd** be stuck back in Knothole, and wouldn't even see these new Combots in action for months, at the least. She sighed.  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow. Problem, Sal?  
  
No, nothing... nothing.  
  
Hey, we'll deal with it -- we always do. This isn't the first time Robotnik's upgraded his fighting bots.  
  
It isn't that...  
  
Then what?  
  
I ...I just wish I could be out there to help you out.  
  
Sonic sat down on the side of her bed and put his hand on her shoulder. In a quiet voice, he reassured her, Hey, like I said, we'll deal...  
  
...  
  
Staying behind while the others went on a mission was hardly the only new experience Sally had over the next few days.  
  
For starters, not being able to shift her position, let alone get up, was endlessly annoying. And then, when Dr. Quack pronounced her fit enough to handle solid food again, she discovered how difficult to feed oneself it was with just one hand (for that matter, just eating in bed was a new experience).  
  
And then, of course, there was the eliminating of waste... something she found most embarrassing to need help with. The nurses acted like it was no big deal, so Sally did her best to adopt their attitude -- but it was still very strange.  
  
Perhaps the strangest thing, however, was how much time she had on her hands. She was so used to always doing things, to always having a dozen projects she had to juggle, some of which the fate of the world literally rested upon... This forced inactivity was positively frightening.  
  
She did her best to alleviate her boredom and feel useful by working on what projects she could with Nicole, but at the end of the day, she still felt like she hadn't accomplished anything...  
  
News continued to trickle in from the Spy Network regarding the state of Robotropolis. The repairs were going surprisingly fast, and Sally realized that if they were going to take advantage of the city's weakened defenses, they'd have to do it soon. Furthermore, although there weren't many Combots built yet, they were proving a far more significant threat than the Swatbots.  
  
Finally, Sally called the Freedom Fighters in to her hospital room to give them their next mission-- destroy the Combot factory! They then discussed the ins-and-outs of this mission, as they usually did before any mission. However, this time was a bit different -- not only was the hospital room a strange setting for this discussion, but Sally was determined to cover as many contingencies as she could think of in excruciating detail. Finally, they had to remind her that they'd all gone on missions without her before -- they didn't need her to plot out everything in advance.  
  
Reluctantly, she admitted they were right -- they could handle themselves.  
  
As the group headed out, though, Sally couldn't help but feel worried. What if one of them came back like her -- or worse?  
  
... And yet, once again, they returned unscathed. Sonic reported there'd been some close calls, but nothing worse than they'd handled before. They'd even faced off against Robotnik, before he retreated and detonated the factory hoping to destroy the Freedom Fighters with it.  
  
Although, on the one hand, Sally was relieved they'd returned safe and sound, and even accomplished their mission, a part of her was also a little bothered by it -- didn't they need her anymore? ... Had they ever really needed her...?  
  
She did her best to hide any sign of these feelings from the other Freedom Fighters -- these were her friends, and they were risking their lives for the sake of her and their country. They didn't need to deal with her problems as well.  
  
...  
  
Dr. Quack removed the last of Sally's bandages. There. You've healed up quite well, so we should be able to change your casts tomorrow, and in another day or two you can go home. You will need someone to assist you at home, though, of course -- you're not going to be much more mobile than you are right now.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes. I'm sure I'll get plenty of help. Rosie and Antoine have already volunteered to be full time ...assistants... for me... Bunnie's likely to be dropping by frequently; and I've received get-well-cards from practically everyone in the village saying they'd help me out if I needed anything.  
  
You are well-loved, Quack agreed.  
  
Sally glanced over at Sonic, who was standing nearby, watching the proceedings. For a moment, his expression was far away; then he noticed her looking at him and gave her a smile. She smiled back. They shared a moment like this, then he looked away, a stern look on his face, like he was some sentry, guarding her from all danger.  
  
_ Who is this hedgehog?_ she mused. Ever since her accident, he'd become so serious. Even though she'd repeatedly said she didn't blame him for what happened, she knew he still felt partially responsible. And, of course, even if he hadn't been injured like she had, he'd seen her injuries, her broken body, after the boulder fell on her. He'd even seen the boulder fall... It was no wonder he'd been affected.  
  
She hoped he would be all right, but she had to admit, she rather enjoyed this new side of him. So tender to her, and yet so protective of her. ... He hadn't said anything, but she was sure he'd be helping her out when she got home, too -- perhaps even more than anyone else. She allowed herself a hint of a smile. Perhaps, as tough as things were, there was still a silver lining to the cloud currently shadowing her life...

  
  
Interlude: Casting-time Tails

Sally, I know you must be really bored, lying around the hospital all day Tails began.  
  
Sally was going to say it wasn't so bad when Sonic kept her company, but with missions and other Freedom Fighter business to attend to, Sonic wasn't able to be at her side 24/7 anymore  
  
So, I brought you some comic books I wrote and drew, to help you pass the time!  
  
Oh, Tails! How thoughtful! Sally successfully hid any trepidation she might have had at this.  
  
And so, Tails began his tale. The solar winds were getting rough, their rocket-ship was tossed If not for mysterious galactic rays, our heroes would be lost  
  
...  
  
Later... ... So, what'd you think, Sally?  
  
It was good! ... But maybe next time some of the other Freedom Fighters should help out, instead of Sonic saving the day all on his own...  
  
Yeah, I thought about that. I think I'm going to do one issue for each of them. But I was originally planning on showing this one to Sonic first...  
  
Oh. I see.  
  
Just then, there was a discreet cough. Sally looked up to see Dr. Quack standing in the doorway.  
  
Oh, Dr. Quack! We didn't see you there!  
  
It's all right -- I didn't want to interrupt.  
  
So, what can we do for you?  
  
Actually, it's what I can do for you -- we're ready to change your casts.  
  
Sally turned her head back to Tails. We'll have to read your other comics later, all right?  
  
All right... Tails looked disappointed -- possibly even a little worried.  
  
... Say, I bet Dr. Quack wouldn't mind if you came and watched.  
  
Tails perked up.  
  
The doctor nodded. Of course. You might want to bring some of those comics, too, to help pass the time.  
  
Uh... okay...  
  
Doctor Quack and a couple of nurses wheeled Sally into the casting room, bed and all.  
  
All right, Quack said, pulling some large latex gloves over his feathered hands. Let's get started. We'll do her left arm first.  
  
The nurses carefully took Sally's arm out of traction, and (after demonstrating for Tails how safe it was) Quack used a cast saw to remove the plaster from the parts of the arm that had been casted.  
  
Now, don't attempt to move it, Quack warned. Sally nodded.  
  
The fur on her arm was a mess-- matted, caked with blood, and figuratively plastered to her skin. Everyone agreed something should be done about this, but cleaning that fur was something neither the nurses or Sally's arm were up to. Instead, Quack had them shave it, then wash the skin underneath.  
  
Both Sally and Tails couldn't help but stare at the arm after this. Not so much because of the scars from her injury and surgery -- though there were many-- but because they'd never seen it without fur.  
  
Sally, your arm looks really funny like that!  
  
I know... It feels funny too. I wonder if this is what Sonic's arms feel...? ...I also never imagined my skin was this dark colored!  
  
Dr. Quack said, as he came over, Your nose is black -- you didn't think the rest of your skin might be similarly colored?  
  
Sonic's nose is black, and his skin's tan, Sally pointed out.  
  
Tails piped up, yeah, and Knuckles' skin is red! He has a black nose too!  
  
Quack raised an eyebrow. Er, yes... point taken.  
  
Returning to his work, he carefully repositioned Sally's arm with the elbow bent at a right angle. They then x-rayed her arm to make sure all the movement hadn't jostled anything out of place. Satisfied, they began pulling a sort of white cloth over Sally's arm and hand.  
  
What's that? Tails asked.  
  
Quack explained. It helps keep the plaster from touching the skin. As they continued, Quack continued to explain the process to the young fox.  
  
Now we put on this padding, so Sally's arm will be nice and comfortable... After the arm was well padded, one of the nurses began dipping plaster bandages in a basin of water, and handing them to quack and a nurse assisting him. The two began wrapping the bandages around the arm and her fingers.  
  
What does it feel like? Tails wanted to know.  
  
Cold, wet, and heavy, Sally said.  
  
Is it getting hard yet?  
  
I can't tell -- the doctor said not to move it.  
  
Oh yeah, right.  
  
By the time the doctor and nurse had gotten to the point where they were smoothing the cast out and trimming its edges, Sally's report of how it felt had changed to Hot, wet, and heavy.  
  
Quack nodded, as he stepped back and pulled off his plaster-coated gloves. That's because of the chemical reaction that causes it to harden.  
  
Sally tried her best not to think about this -- even if she hadn't been able to use her arm before, it still bothered her to think of it being encased in a plaster shell.  
  
We'll let the plaster set about an hour, then it should be safe to start working on the rest of your body.  
  
Gee... that's great. Sally tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.  
  
Quack turned to Tails. Now would be a good time to read some more of those comics-- Sally will have to lie still for a while now.  
  
  
  
Several times during the next hour, Tails stopped his story to ask about Sally's arm (and her other casted body parts-- apparently he'd been wondering what it was like for a while, but hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask until now). Eventually, it got to the point that Sally said in exasperation, Maybe you should be the one getting the casts!  
  
Despite his fascination with them, he didn't particularly care for this suggestion...  
  
A bit later, Dr. Quack came back, and took a look at Sally's arm cast.  
  
Very good-- it hasn't reached it's full strength yet, of course-- that'll take about a day-- but it is solid enough to handle being moved.  
  
Tails spoke up. Can I touch it?  
  
Of course.  
  
Tails ran his hand along the smooth plaster, then rapped on it experimentally.   
  
Sally looked away. It was bad enough being so helpless -- did Tails have to keep reminding her of it? But she didn't have the heart to say anything to him about it. He was just curious, which was quite natural for a child. (As usual, it slipped Sally's mind that Tails was already almost 11 years old, and rather mature for his age -- she still saw him as a young kit...)  
  
Doctor Quack and the nurses now took Sally's leg out of traction, and removed the cast/hip-spica from it. As with her arm, a shave and washing was in order. Then they held her led in a slightly bent position, halfway between straight and a sitting position. They wrapped it in stockinette, cotton, and plaster, then put it in a sling to keep it in position while it dried.  
  
How many more times are we going to have to do this? Sally wondered.  
  
We should be able to finish up with one more session. We just had to be extra careful with your left arm and leg, because they were so badly injured.  
  
That's good, Sally said with a sigh.  
  
... Is everything all right?  
  
Yeah, everything's fine, she answered wearily.  
  
You're not in pain, or anything?  
  
Well, my arm and leg have been better, but that wasn't why I was sighing.  
  
Quack waited for her to elaborate.  
  
Sally glanced over at Tails, who was chatting with one of the nurses. Then she looked back at Dr. Quack and said quietly. This is really hard for me. When you treated me before, I was unconscious... But now, to feel the air on my fur and skin again, only watch while you encase it in plaster again... She fought back the urge to cry.  
  
Quack stuck a lollipop in his bill and began chewing on it absently. This is for your own good, Sally, he said a comforting, and equally quiet voice. If I didn't put you in these casts now, the bones would never heal properly -- you'd never walk again. Isn't it worth it to give up what little use you'd be able to get out of your broken limbs in order to have working ones again in the future.  
  
Yes. Yes, of course! It's just... if there only was another way...  
  
There is, he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
What!? But then, why didn't you mention it before?!  
  
I assumed you wouldn't be interested. The other method is roboticization.  
  
Sally stared at him for a moment. Doctor, don't even joke about that.  
  
I'm not joking. Sir Charles' device would cure you -- this is the sort of thing it was designed for, after all. And one of Rotor's neuro-overriders would allow you to maintain your free will. ... So, if you're that desperate to have full mobility now, have yourself roboticized. ... Of course, keep in mind that your injuries would return if you were ever de-roboticized...  
  
Sally narrowed her eyes. I've been a robot before -- it isn't an experience I'd like to repeat.  
  
The doctor shrugged. Well, with our current resources, it's either that or the casts. Take your pick.  
  
Sally sighed again, but the faintest trace of a smile touched her lips. All right, Doctor, you win. Plaster me up all you want. But I want to make it clear, I expect my body to be in full working order when your done with it, understood? --That's a royal order.  
  
Doctor Quack smiled. As you wish, your majesty, he said with a flourish.  
  
Tails read her some more of his comic-books while they waited for her leg-cast to dry.  
  
However, she didn't pay complete attention to all of them -- she was thinking about her conversation with Dr. Quack. She wasn't quite sure how, but he'd made her feel better. Perhaps it was knowing that she did have a choice in the matter -- once again, she had the final say, even if there really was only one tenable option. Or perhaps it was just knowing that he was doing this because he cared -- that she hadn't become some nameless, faceless patient he was treating simply as a job...  
  
Whatever. The important thing was that she wasn't afraid, or wallowing in self-pity any more. She still didn't like her forced inactivity, but she'd deal with it. ... Besides, it'd been a long time (a very long time) since she'd taken it easy. Who knows -- it might even do her good...  
  
Finally, the medical team took her body cast off, and freed her right leg from it's cast. Once more, she was not to move, and once more the only good way to clean her off was by shaving off her fur. Thankfully, at least her right foot and lower leg didn't need to be shaved -- going out in public with her legs visibly shaved would have been rather embarrassing.  
  
It was about the time she was thinking about this when she noticed Tails staring at her now-shaved chest -- or more specifically, her breasts. When he realized she was looking at him, he looked up to meet her gaze. She gave him a reproving look, and he smiled in embarrassment and looked away.  
  
_ I guess he really is growing up..._ Sally thought to herself regretfully. She considered telling him to leave, but decided it was unnecessary -- he'd know better than to repeat that.  
  
Soon enough, she didn't have to worry about what Tails saw, as the nurses covered her chest, left shoulder, and right upper leg in stockinette. Padding followed, and then, as before, the plaster.  
  
Tails asked if he could help apply the plaster, and the doctor agreed. The doctor showed Tails how, then kept an eye on Tails while Tails tried for himself.  
  
I think we have a future orthopedic surgeon on our hands, Doctor Quack joked, and one of the nurses chuckled good-naturedly.  
  
Sally closed her eyes. She didn't know if it was because of her new attitude, or because they were casting different parts of her body than before, but this time around wasn't nearly as unpleasant as before. Instead of feeling like she was being trapped in plaster, she felt like Dr. Quack, the nurses, and even Tails were massaging and hugging. It actually felt rather nice -- a bit too nice, perhaps. She wished it was Sonic helping the medical team, rather than Tails...  
  
As for Tails, he was also enjoying himself. It felt nice to be helping Sally out, it was fun to play with the mushy plaster... and the thought that this plaster coat of Sally's was going to harden into a rigid, immobilizing cast was strangely exiting, too... (though this last bit surprised him quite a bit, and made him feel a little guilty).  
  
After mummifying Sally's chest, they attached her left arm-cast to it, creating a new shoulder-spica. It was set up with her forearm pointing ahead, as if resting on an invisible chair-arm. To help it stay in place, a bar was attached to the the cast, connecting her side and her arm.  
  
Finally, they casted Sally's right leg from just below the knee up to her hip, connecting it to her body cast at the same angle as her other leg.  
  
And then, all that was left was to let it dry. Once again, Tails kept Sally company. This time, however, he was the one not paying full attention while he read -- he kept catching himself glancing at various parts of her cast, or running his fingers along it.  
  
Unnoticed by him, Tails' actions were affecting Sally as well. Having him paying so much attention to her body, and the cast upon it, was making her feel a strange feeling. It took her a while to identify it, but when she did, she was shocked -- she was actually feeling How ironic she should feel that way here and now... But more importantly, it was rather inappropriate to be feeling it around Tails, who was not only so young, but whom she also thought of as a nephew...  
  
Tails, meanwhile, was facing his own inner turmoil -- he was experiencing new feelings in his young body, feelings he had only felt once before: when he'd fallen in love with the fox-android, Fiona. But he'd always thought of Sally as family -- to be feeling this way in her presence, because of her, in fact, -- wasn't that wrong?  
  
Except, it wasn't really because of Sally, he knew that -- it was her casts. They were so hard, so smooth... (so white...); protecting her from harm, and forcing her to lie still... covering her, like clothes (that in itself a novel think for him) but rigid, unmoving... He couldn't keep his mind off of them.  
  
In a way, they were scary-- that was how he'd felt at first. After all, even if they looked cool, they made you helpless -- just like roboticization. But Sally seemed to accept them, and there was no malice in Dr. Quack... they were a tool of healing, just as roboticization had originally been intended...  
  
Tails shook his head, trying to clear it. He was definitely going to have to think this over.  
  
Tails, could you do me a favor? Sally asked, giving him a start as she broke the silence that had fallen while both of them had followed their own trains of thought.  
  
Uh, sure, Sally. What?  
  
Could you go see if Sonic's busy right now? I think I'd like for him to come see me as soon as he's done with his duties.  
  
Tails was visibly relieved. This was a perfect excuse to go sort out his thoughts. He grabbed his comics, and headed for the door. I'll send him right over!  
  
Tails found Sonic talking with Uncle Chuck, while the two prepared Chili-dogs for supper.  
  
Sonic, Sally wants to see you, Tails told him.  
  
Is something wrong? Sonic asked, worried.  
  
No... I think she just wants your company...  
  
Oh... okay. I can handle that.  
  
Chuck waved Sonic on. Go on, Sonny-boy. I'll finish up here, and bring you two some when I'm done.  
  
Sonic nodded. Kay. Later! In a flash, he zoomed off.  
  
So, Tails, how are you doing today? Chuck asked. But then, he realized Tails was no longer there. Wonder where he ran off to...?Wow! Tails forgot to mention you'd gotten a new cast. Sonic's eyes were even bigger than normal, but Sally couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
That's hard to imagine -- he couldn't keep his eyes off of it-- or his hands, for that matter.  
  
Uh... what?  
  
Tails. He couldn't keep his eyes or hands off my cast.  
  
Sonic scowled. That doesn't sound like Tails.  
  
Well, he hasn't seen many casts before -- he was curious. ... Also, I think he likes it.  
  
... Likes...? Sonic said as he walked up to her. You've lost me.  
  
You know, how it looks, how it feels...  
  
Sonic said. The idea obviously baffled him.  
  
Deciding it wasn't worth worrying about, he sat down next to Sally. So, anyway, he said you wanted to see me. What's up?  
  
What's up is I missed you. I've gotten used to having you by my side all the time, these past few days.  
  
Sonic smiled, and leaned over her a bit. Sorry. Just making sure Knothole doesn't fall apart while you're laid-up. ... And saying hello to my Unc -- I do get time off for relatives, right?  
  
Sally giggled. Of course. But you have to make it up to me afterwards.  
  
Yeah? And how am I supposed to do that?  
  
She reached up with her right hand, and pulled him down towards her. For starters, you can kiss me.  
  
Sonic didn't have any trouble complying with that request.

* * *

* * *


	3. Rage Against the Weasel

Princess in Plaster  
A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction  
By Chronos the Cat

Author's Note: Portions of this chapter were adapted from Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog issues 37 & 39.  
And, as always, Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA, which takes no responsibility for the content of this story; while I make no guarantees of the accuracy of the medical references...

Three: Rage Against the Weasel

Sally awoke to a pressure in her bladder. She was somewhat used to being immobile, at this point, so she didn't automatically attempt to get up. Instead, she groped around with her right arm for the nurses' call-button. Not able to find it, she opened her eyes to look for it. It was then that she remembered that she was at home now.

With all but one of her limbs covered in plaster, she was as helpless as ever, of course, but luckily she did still have attendants... if she could get their attention...

"Sonic!" she called out. No response. She called out again, louder.

Moments later, Sonic appeared in a flash, his eyes still sleepy, and no shoes on his feet. "You called, your majesty?" he said with a sloppy salute.

She giggled. "Yes. I have an important mission for you, brave warrior. Get me to the bathroom before I soil my bed."

Sonic's eyes widened, and seconds later, Sally found herself positioned on the toilet.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Er... No problem." He stepped out and closed the door. "Holler when you're through."

He then headed back to the living room (where he'd been sleeping on the couch) and pulled on his sneakers. Guessing Sally would want to stay up, he also pulled out her wheelchair.

Meanwhile, Sally enjoyed the novelty of being able to empty her bladder and bowels without anyone else in the room. It was a tiny step towards independence, but it was a step nonetheless.

Breakfast was cold cereal -- about the only thing Sonic knew how to cook was chili-dogs, and cooking was beyond Sally's current capabilities. Sally decided to invite Rosie over for breakfast in the future, so they could get some real food; but for now it was nice to just be with Sonic.

As they were finishing eating, Sonic said, "You know, I've been thinking..."

"Taking up a new hobby, are we?"

"Har, har," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Go on."

"I was thinking, roboticized Mobians are a lot stronger than normal Mobians, and we need all the strength we can get to defeat Robotnik..."

"Absolutely not!"

"But--"

"We tried that before -- it almost got all of us roboticized, remember?"

"C'mon, it'll work! We let Robotnik roboticize me and using one of Rotor's neuro-overriders, my mind will still be free!  
"Then, with a super-enhanced 'bot body, I'll trash him and Robotropolis for good!"

Sally was getting angry now. "Sonic, are you even listening to me? I tried that. It didn't work."

"That's only because your neuro-overrider fell out. We could secure mine, so that doesn't happen."

"And what if the overrider still doesn't work? They've never been fully tested."

Sonic cocked his head and narrowed one eye. "The ones Uncle Chuck and Muttski are using are working fine."

"Sonic, they were already robots when the overriders were installed. We have no idea how the overriders would handle the actual roboticization process. Besides, Robotnik knows about them -- what if he's come up with a countermeasure?"

"I-- you're right, as always..." Sonic looked rather dejected. "Damn, I thought I had one there..."

Sally smiled, and motioned for him to come closer. When he did, she put her arm around him. "It's all right; it was a good try."

Elsewhere, Tails had finished his breakfast, and was going on a walk in the woods. He was still trying to sort out his feelings about Sally and her casts.

He had already figured out it was the casts that had turned him on, not Sally herself. This was good, as not only did he think of her as an "aunt", but she was taken. He decided he would do his best to suppress his feelings about her casts, too, as that was still too close for comfort to being attracted to her.

However, that still left the question of why her casts had turned him on in the first place. There were many different factors, he knew-- for one thing he wasn't used to seeing Mobians wearing much more than shoes and gloves, so the fact that she was covered up was kind of sexy. Also, the fresh plaster was such a bright white, and he'd always liked that color...

The biggest reason, though, seemed to be the fact that it made her immobile and helpless-- and that fact troubled Tails. This seemed to suggest he liked the idea of a girl being helpless-- and wasn't that wrong?

Of course, there were all sorts of tales of heroes rescuing helpless heroines; and it wasn't like he wanted any harm to come to Sally or any other girl... Maybe he just wanted to play the hero? (Like when he first met the android Fiona, and freed her from the palm-tree she'd been tied to...)

It wasn't just that, though... Tails was the youngest of the Freedom Fighters, and one of the youngest residents of Knothole. He always had to do what everybody else said... The idea of being in a position of power was enticing, and seeing Sally, the most powerful figure in Knothole, physically handicapped made him feel like he had some power. Being alone with her made him feel like he was in charge of her -- and thus, for once, fully in charge of himself.

These thoughts scared him. If he craved power over others, how was he better than Robotnik? --But he didn't want anyone hurt! He didn't even enjoy seeing Sally helpless until she started to seem okay with it... That had to count for something, right?

He shook his head to clear it. He was starting to think he would need to discuss this with someone. But who?

...Tails was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he wasn't alone-- until it was too late.

Sonic was leaning back in his chair, feet on the table, while Bunnie prepared lunch, and she and Sally (who was in her wheelchair) chatted.

Sally broke off the conversation long enough to chastise Sonic. "You know, you could help Bunnie out, Sonic."

"Moi, cook? You know me better than that, Sal. The Hedgehog only cooks chili-dogs."

"You could learn!"

Sonic's eyes narrowed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Sonic jumped in surprise, knocking the chair over in the process.

Sally and Bunnie giggled, as Sonic got to his feet and brushed himself off. "I'll get it," he told them, and zoomed out. Moments later, he returned with a small sack of letters, which he dumped out on the table. "Mail!"

"Hoo-ha! That's a lot o' letters y'all got there!"

"Had all my mail forwarded here..." Sonic explained. "Mostly fan letters..."

He began sorting through the envelopes, separating it into letters for Sally, letters to him from people he knew, and fan-mail.

Bunnie leafed through the letters, awed by how many fans Sonic had. "Hey, Sugah-hog, this one's marked 'urgent'!" Bunnie said, holding one without a return address up.

Wordlessly, Sonic took it from her and opened it. His eyes quickly scanned the letter. "...What?! Why, that dirty...!"

"What is it?" Sally and Bunnie wondered.

Sonic handed it back to Bunnie, then said. "I gotta go. I'll be back shortly." With that, he was out the door.

Bunnie read the letter to herself.

"Hey Sonic,  
Did you really think your primitive prison could hold Nack the Weasel for long? I've got your little friend Tails! If you want to see him again, meet me in the weight room of the Freedom Fighters Training Facility at 1:30 today, and come alone.  
--Nack the Weasel"

Nack must have put it in the mailman's delivery bag himself, as it was dated today.

Sally asked, "What is it, Bunnie?"

Bunnie crumpled the letter in her mechanical hand. "Nothin', Sally-girl. Look, ah just remembered somethin' ah gotta do. I'll send Rosie over ta finish cooking lunch, and ah'll try ta be back in time to eat it with ya."

Bunnie marched out of the room purposefully.

"Bunnie, wait!" Sally called, but to no avail. She gritted her teeth and clenched her right hand. If only she could move her wheelchair herself! She was sure she was being left out of the loop on purpose, and she didn't like it one bit.

Sonic stepped into the darkened gym cautiously. Seconds later, he was hit on the head by a large dumbbell hung from the ceiling, and knocked unconscious.

Nack stepped out of the shadows, a conscious but tied-up and gagged Tails slung over his shoulder. "You're early, dumb bell. To bad for you I was ready early!" As he tied up Sonic, Nack explained to the unconscious Sonic, "I had a deal with Ivo Robotnik to bring you to Robotropolis! As they say, better late than never!"

Nack had deposited Sonic and Tails in the back of his Sky Sled, and was just powering it up, when Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor stepped out of the woods.

"And where the hoo-ha do y'all think you're goin', sugah?"

"What the--?! I told Sonic to come alone!"

"An' he did-- we just got here, or didn't y'all notice?"

Nack snarled, pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Tails. "Back away and let me go, or the fox gets it!"

"That's low, Weasel, even for a bounty hunter like you."

"Hey, they don't call me the best for nothing!" He shifted the sled into gear, and it began to lift off the ground.

Realizing they were out of time, Bunnie shot out her mechanical arm, praying its' speed would be faster than Nack's reflexes.

Nack was caught off guard, and by time he squeezed the trigger, Bunnie's hand had knocked the gun away from Tails, making it shoot off into the air. Not giving him the time to recover, she activated her telescoping "ladder legs" extensions, rocketing toward Nack. She shoved him off the sled, grabbed Sonic and Tails, and retracted her legs again.

Bunnie handed Sonic to Antoine, and Tails to Rotor. She then quickly turned back around, assuming a defensive stance. Even as she finished this, Nack vaulted over his sled and pointed his gun at her.

All she had time to do before he fired was move her mechanical left arm in place to block the shot. If it the gun had fired a bullet or a laser, this would have been sufficient. Unfortunately, it was a gas gun. The pellet exploded on contact with her arm, and before she could think to hold her breath, the smoke knocked her out.

The smoke spread out, obscuring the Freedom Fighters, and Nack walked toward the cloud, chuckling. "I guess this is my lucky day! Five for the price of one! Robotnik's gonna pay me handsomely for this!"

"You don't have us yet," Rotor pointed out, as the smoke cleared, revealing his form. Antoine had succumbed to the gas, as Bunnie had, but Tails had also managed to hold his breath (and was now untying his own legs, though the gag was still stuffed in his mouth).

Nack laughed. "Issat so? And what are you two going to do to stop me?"

Rotor scowled and held up his fists, while Tails tossed aside the ropes that had bound his legs and stood up.

"Shuh uh!" Tails said through his gag. "Wheh weah rue whi oo, oo'ah whi oo ay ih ai!"

Rotor and Nack stared at him. Nack said condescendingly, "A word of advice -- take the gag out of your mouth **before** spouting threats!"

Tails scowled at him and growled. Then he reached behind his head and grabbed at the knot of the gag, trying to untie it. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the knot undone.

Nack laughed uncontrollably at this.

Tails and Rotor glanced at each-other, and charged at Nack.

Nack stopped laughing very quickly, and fired several more shots from his gas gun at them. However, as both Rotor and Tails could hold their breath well enough to get through the cloud, this only served to make it harder for everyone to see each-other.

Nack tossed aside the gas gun, and pulled out another gun, just moments before Tails burst out of the cloud and leaped at him, fists swinging.

Even as Tails' blows were about to connect, Nack made his free hand into a fist, and swung it at the approaching Tails.

There was a mild cracking sound, and Tails was sent flying back, impacting into the ground with enough force to leave a trail of torn-up grass.

Meanwhile, these brief seconds had been enough time for Rotor to almost reach Nack. However, the smoke was beginning to thin, so Nack saw him sooner than he'd seen Tails. (Not by much, though, as Nack had been watching Tails' crash, instead of looking out for his other opponent.)

Nack pointed his gun at Rotor's head. "No use holding your breath this time!"

Rotor's eyes widened, and he ducked at the last minute, as Nack pulled the trigger and a red plasma beam shot through the space where Rotor's head had been a second ago.

Still having a great deal of forward momentum, Rotor plowed into Nack's legs, knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop his gun.

The two of them began wrestling with each-other, trying to get into a good position to strike a good blow (or to grab the gun).

Meanwhile, Tails sat up, and finding the cloud of gas to have pretty much dissipated, tried to take a few deep breaths. With the gag in his mouth, and both mouth and nose bleeding from Nack's punch, though, this was easier said than done.

Feeling like he was suffocating, he tried desperately to untie his gag. After several terrifying moments, he managed to finally get the knot undone, and pulled the gag out.

Although his lungs cried out in joy to get fresh air, he almost regretted taking the gag out, as the movement caused his jaw to hurt even worse than before. He also felt several upper teeth come loose, and at least one wasn't a baby tooth.

This wasn't the time to dwell on this, he quickly realized, as he saw Nack and Rotor wrestling furiously, striking blows whenever they could. Despite his weight and training, Rotor wasn't faring too well...

Tails wound up his tails and flew at Nack, this time managing to deliver a swift kick to the weasel's head. Nack was knocked away from Rotor, causing a pause in the scuffle as Rotor and Nack got to their feet.

Rotor looked tired, and had several bruises forming, already a darker purple than his skin normally was. Nack on the other hand, was merely a little dirty from having been rolling around on the ground.

"Is that the best you can do? I expected more from the 'mighty Freedom Fighters'!"

Tails looked to Rotor, hoping for some guidance. To Tails' dismay, Rotor seemed weary and fearful. Quietly, Rotor confided, "I'm not sure what to do. He's a lot better fighter than most of Robotnik's 'bots..."

Tails' eyes widened-- that was not what he wanted to hear.

As if he hadn't injured them enough with his bare hands, Nack reached into his boots and pulled out a pair of knives. Nack began walking toward them, brandishing his knives menacingly.

Tails launched himself at Nack again, but veered off at the last minute, as Nack swiped at him with his knives. Tails flew around Nack, and the two struck at each-other a few times, then Nack changed tactics and lunged at the blaster he'd left on the ground.

Tails saw this, and zoomed in to intercept him, but too late. Nack dropped one knife, grabbed the gun, and spun around to blast at Tails. Only Tails' swift aerial reflexes allowed him to avoid the blast.

Tails continued zooming around, while Nack fired at him madly. "Stay still, ya frickin' two-tailed furry gnat!"

Tails managed to dart in and land a few blows on Nack, but they didn't really faze him. Suddenly, Nack's tail darted out, thwacking into Tails and sending him to the ground again.

Nack aimed his gun at Tails and taunted, "Looks like Ivo's gonna have ta settle for four Freedom Fighters! You've caused me too much trouble, so I'm swatting you here and now!"

Just then, Nack felt an impact on his back, and smoke rose up around him. "What the--" Before he could finish his question, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Tails looked over to see Rotor holding Nack's gas gun. "He's really shouldn't leave his weapons lying around like that-- it's dangerous!" Rotor said with a smile.

Tails smiled back through his pain, before the smoke drifted over to Tails and knocked him out as well.

When Tails woke up again, he was lying in a comfortable bed, and his face wasn't hurting anymore. However, his face did still feel a bit strange, and there were several wires and plates in his mouth, holding his loose teeth in place. He also discovered that he couldn't open his mouth, and putting his hand to his face he found the entire lower half of his face to be bandaged.

Tails sat up in bed, and saw that he was in the Knothole Infirmary. As the rest of his body was uninjured, he got out of bed and walked over to the door of the room. He opened it, looked around the hall, and spotted a nurse. Tails automatically tried to call out to the nurse, but all that came out was, "Mmm...?"

The fact that he couldn't talk again gave Tails a very strange mix of emotions, which he put aside to deal with later. Instead, he jogged over to the nurse. She noticed him coming, and said, "Oh, young Mr. Prower, you're awake. If you hold on just a second, I'll get the doctor for you..."

Tails nodded.

Minutes later, Tails and Dr. Quack were seated in the room Tails woke up in.

"As you may have gathered, we've had to do a bit of work on your face to repair the damage Nack caused... Your nose was broken, and your jaw nearly so; and a couple of your adult teeth were knocked loose. We did some reconstructive surgery, so your nose should heal normally. We've also put your teeth back in; and there's a good chance they'll stay in. However, to ensure this, and to allow your jaw to heal, we'll have to keep your jaw immobilized for a few weeks...  
"I realize this may be inconvenient, but as I was telling Sally about her injuries, the only other options are roboticization or allowing your injuries to heal improperly."

Tails sighed, and nodded. He didn't exactly like it, but he knew the Doctor was right. At any rate, he didn't mind the thought as much as he would have thought. He was sure it would make life difficult, but if Sally could manage not being able to move for several months, he could certainly handle not being able to talk for a few weeks!

"All right, Sonic, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Sally told Sonic. She and the other Freedom Fighters were gathered in her hut, along with Rosie (who had been handling caring for her while the Freedom Fighters were out). "What were you thinking going off to rescue Tails without telling me?!"

"But, Sal, there wasn't any time! I had to get to him before Nack did anything to him! Besides, I never told Bunnie not to tell you!"

Bunnie looked like she was about to protest, then changed her mind. She bowed her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Sally-girl. I didn't want to worry you."

"Well, you did! And thanks to my being left in the dark, Tails was almost killed!"

Rotor spoke up. "But he wasn't! ...And besides, it's not like you could have came with us. How would your knowing what we were up to have ...changed ...things..." his voice trailed away, as he noticed Sally scowling at him.

"I could have given you advice... Stayed in touch using Nicole and the other surveillance and communications devices we've been working on... or at the very least, made sure you had someone to call for backup!"

Sonic, Rotor, and Bunnie all looked guilty. As for Antoine, he was still at Sally's feet, groveling and begging for mercy.

Finally, she rolled her eyes. "It's all right, Antoine, I'm not angry with you. It's Sonic who was in charge -- he was the one who should have thought about this. If he'd simply told me, or told Bunnie to tell me, this fiasco would never have happened."

Antoine got up. "Really? I am so 'appy to be 'earing zat. ...I would be 'appy to help arrange Sonic's punishment..."

"Belay that, Antoine. I can handle that myself."

Antoine looked disappointed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sonic opened it to reveal Tails.

Sally was relieved to see him up and about. "Tails! Come on in! How are you feeling?"

Tails hurried over to her side.

Sally put her hand on his head. "So, I hear you had a bit of an adventure today. Are you all right?"

Tails nodded, and mumbled, "Mmm-hmm."

"That's good to hear. You had us all really worried."

Annoyed by the motherly tone in her voice, Tails gave an offended look, and looked away.

"Now, don't be like that. We'd feel the same way about any of the Freedom Fighters. ...Weren't you worried when I was injured?"

Tails looked back at her and nodded.

"Now, I want you to heal up quickly, okay? You still have some comic books to read me, after all."

Tails tried to smile, but it wouldn't have been visible, even if his bandages had allowed even that small mobility. Instead, he nodded.

Sally smiled back.

...

Later that day, a long-delayed ceremony was held.

After recounting the tale of the earthquake in Robotropolis, how Uncle Chuck had deroboticized a large number of Mobians, and how Sonic had saved her, Sally announced, "...And for your courage and selflessness I award you, Uncle Chuck, the Mobius Golden Acorn, named after my father!"

"Thank you Princess but I'm afraid you won't be able to pin it on me!" the metal-clad robotic hedgehog pointed out.

Sonic spoke up, "No sweat, Unc! It's really a refrigerator magnet!" Pulling out Nicole, Sonic continued, "I'm giving my medal to Nicole! We wouldn't have made it out of Robotropolis without her!"

"Thanks, Sonic!" the computer replied.

To wrap things up, Rotor called out, "Three cheers for Uncle Chuck!"

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"

- - -

End Chapter Three

Author's Note: Keep an eye out for chapter four, coming soon! (Well, sooner or later, anyway... )


	4. Waiting in a Wheelchair

**Alex:** Thanks for the review. Seems to have been quite thought out. As far as the Training Room being empty, I dunno. The time wasn't specified in the comic, but in "Rage against the Machine", the room was empty during the daytime. ...And Tails jaw was injured when Nack punched him in the face, and a bit more when Nack walloped him with his tail.

* * *

Princess In Plaster  
A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction  
by Chronos the Cat

Disclaimer: Portions of this chapter adapted from the Archie Sonic Comic. Sonic and related characters copyright SEGA, which bears no responsibility for the content of this story. And, of course, I make no claims to the accuracy of the medical references in here...

Chapter Four: Waiting in a Wheelchair

Geoffrey St. John, one time leader of King Acorn's Secret Service (for a year or two, before the coup, at a very young age), and current leader of the resistance cell known as the "Rebel Underground", did a double-take as he stepped into the hut that housed Rotor's laboratory.

"I'd heard you were injured, luv, but I'd no idea you were..."

Sally smiled. "Doing an impersonation of a statue? Yeah, we've done our best to keep that part quietwe really can't afford to suggest that the leader of the resistance is mortal..."

Geoffrey nodded. "Damn right, there." He then gave a nervous smile, and scratched his head. "Still, if you don't mind my saying so, you're looking quite good."

Sally gave him a searching look. "Not, 'quite good, considering', or 'quite good, for someone in a body cast'? " She wasn't sure why she was asking thisof course that was what he meant. But then, it was odd how he was acting so bashful all of a sudden. That wasn't like him at all.

"No... Quite good, period." He walked over to her , leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. "...Surely, I'm not the first to mention it...? You look good in plaster."

She glanced at his face, wondering what he meant by that. Judging by his expression, Sally guessed that he was blushing under his fur. "Actually, you are. Although, I can think of at least on other person who'd probably agree with you."

"Sonic?"

"If only! Don't get me wrong, he's been a great help, and quite the gentleman, but I think he thinks of my situation as even worse than that of his Uncle Chuck."

"Plaster worse than metal? Perish the thought! The bloke has absolutely no sense of fashion!" Geoffrey said jokingly.

Sally giggled. "Fashion? Is that what this cast is? Odd, I thought Doctor Quack put it on me for medical reasons..."

Geoffrey shrugged. "There's no rule that says fashion can't be practical, too."

"Oh, I agree. Of course, a fashion like this would be quite impractical if I didn't need it to hold my body together..."

Geoffrey was trying to think of a response that might lead to him being able to steal a kiss from her, when Sonic walked in, followed by Bunnie and Antoine.

"We got it!" Sonic announced.

"Good work," Sally complimented them.

Sonic zoomed over to Rotor, and handed him a microchip.

"Thanks," Rotor said. "With this I can complete my Neutralizer, which should allow us to stabilize the Zone of Silence and retrieve the King."

"Stabilize? Didn't we do that last time?" Sonic wondered.

"No. The Zone was spreading into our world, threading to destroy it. Robotnik's device reversed the power-flow between Zones, saving our world, but causing the Zone of Silence to begin to collapse in on itself. Which means, if we don't do something, the King, and all the other inhabitants of the Zone shall be lost forever..."

"Man! Way past uncool! We better juice and save the Zone!"

"Right." He handed Sonic a metal tube about an inch and a half wide and four long. "If you're ready to go, I'll charge up the portal."

"Do it."

Geoffrey stepped toward the two of them. "Hold on a second, mates! As Senior Operative of the King's special Services, it's m'job to risk life and limb for His Majesty. I should be the one to go."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "'The one'? Who said only one person was going?"

"Well, it stands to reason. Don't want to risk too many lives and all, and I am the best one for the job."

"You? You've gotta be joking. You've never even been to the Zone of Silence before!"

"Don't worry 'bout me, mate. I can handle myself, even in unfamiliar surroundings."

"Good. Rotor, you got that portal fired up yet?"

"Almost," Rotor replied.

Geoffrey asked, "So you're not going to argue with me about going? You're smarter than I thought, boy."

Sonic answered, "Why would I argue with you? Sally ordered the Freedom Fighters to rescue her father, and she put me in charge of the Freedom Fighters. Which means, unless Sal says otherwise, the decision on who's going is entirely mine."

Geoffrey's jaw dropped, and he stared. "Now see here! I don't answer to you! I'm head of the Rebel Underground, and His Majesty's Secret Service; which means"

"Zilch, as far as I'm concerned. You're in Knothole, which is Freedom Fighter jurisdiction, and there is no Secret Service at the moment." Sonic turned to Sally. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Sally, but that puts me over him, doesn't it?"

Sally hesitated. The protocols were fuzzy about this sort of thing... (What exactly was the rank of a leader of a rebel group?) But this wasn't really about protocol, was it? It was about two would-be alpha-males jockeying for power (and her hand).

As acting monarch (and the woman being fought over) she could easily end this, by choosing one over the other. But, who did she want...? She really didn't know. Sonic was her best friend, and she thought she loved him. He was also a great field commander, if a little impulsive, and an unparalleled warrior. Geoffrey on the other hand, was strong and handsome, with a commanding air about him. Even as he treated her with a greater show of respect than Sonic did, she didn't feel as strong a burden of responsibility when he was aroundGeoffrey had a way of making you feel like he could and would take care of everything... He was also quite a skilled warrior himself, and if he was arrogant and a bit of a showoff, the same could be said for Sonic, as well.

Deciding to avoid taking sides as much as possible, she replied, "Actually, where Geoffrey is doesn't matterhe's still leader of the Rebel Underground, so that would make you two about equal."

Sonic and Geoffrey looked at each other in distaste, and said, "Us, equal?"

Sally continued, "You were right about one thing, Sonic. I did give this mission to the Freedom Fighters, so it's your decision who goes on it. And if Geoffrey has a problem with that, or your decision, he needs to take it up with me."

Geoffrey scowled. "I see..." He put his hand to his chin, and began trying to decide how to best state his case to Sally.

Meanwhile, Sonic asked Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor, "Any volunteers to come with me?"

"Y'all can count me in," Bunnie replied.

Rotor shook his head. "I have to man the portal from here."

Antoine said, nervously, "I shall stay behind and guard zee Princess."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Without a trace of sarcasm, he replied, "Yeah, sure, Ant. You wouldn't be of much use to us if you're scared stiff, anyway."

"I am not beingk scared! I am to be protecting my Princess!" Antoine protested, though his fellow Freedom Fighters knew he was lying.

Ignoring Antoine, Sonic turned to Bunnie, and motioned for her to come with him. When they were standing next to the portal, Sonic called out, "Hey, Geoffrey, you coming or what?"

"Eh? What?" Geoffrey turned and stared at Sonic.

"You wanted to come, didn't you? So, come on! The more the merrier, like they say. Not that this is likely to be a very 'merry' experience, but..."

Geoffrey was astonishedhe really hadn't expected to be invited along, by Sonic no less. "Well, if you insist, I suppose I could lend you blokes a helping hand..."

Sonic shook his head in resignation.

Rotor gave them all jet packs, to help maneuver in the low-gravity environment of the Zone, and flipped the last switch, opening the portal. "Good luck, gang!"

"Be careful!" Sally added.

Sonic replied, as he stepped into the portal, "Don't worry, guys, we'll be backwith the King. Leave the light on for us!"

Rotor said to himself, "Not to mention the Welcome Mat! ...Just come back safe and sound!"

While Rotor monitored the Zone of Silence and the portal, Sally waited in her wheelchair. She had Antoine wheel her closer to the equipment, so she could look on. However, being unable to maneuver around on her own, it wasn't really all that interesting.

After a while, Tails came in. He glanced at the portal, a questioning look in his eyes.

"No, they're not back yet," Sally answered the implied question.

Tails sighed, not so much because the others weren't around, but because he was getting tired of not being able to talk. He **had** been wondering about the others, but that hadn't been quite the question he'd wanted to ask. Sally wouldn't be sitting in the lab, alone except for Rotor (who was busy) and Antoine, if Sonic and Bunnie were back.

He pulled out the notepad he carried with him since his injury, and wrote, "No word?"

He showed the pad to Sally, and she shook her head. "No, no word. We're not really expecting any, though. If it's as easy to find my father this time as it was last time, this should be a quick in-and-out mission."

Tails was skeptical. He wrote, "He beat you last time. Do you think they can beat him this time?"

Sally gave a pained look for a second. "Sonic has Bunnie and Geoffrey with him this time two of our best fighters. They'll be fine."

Tails thought Sally's words sounded hollow. He realized that although she was hiding it, she was far more afraid for the others than he was. Even after several weeks, and quite a few missions, she was still reliving her own experience.

Tails wanted to comfort her, but couldn't think of anything to say that was worth the paper it would take to write it. Instead, he walked over to her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug with her right arm, and smiled softly.

Antoine stared at them in confusion, having missed what hadn't been said.

An hour or so later;

"Mmph!" Tails cried, pointing to the portal, as Sonic was emerging, holding the King's limp form.

"Way ahead of you, Tails!" Rotor responded. As the group emerged, he asked them, "Is everyone alright?"

"Get Doctor Quack immediately, Rotor!" Sonic said. "He's got a very important patient waiting for him!"

As he put the King down, Sonic asked, "What about the creatures in the Zone? Did the neutralizer save them?"

"Everything turned out just fine for them!" Rotor answered. "As it will for all of us one day."

* * *

End Chapter 4.

Well, it certainly took me long enough to write such a short chapter. Obviously, I've lost my interest in the story, for the most part. So, I'd like to ask for an opinion from my readers. Should I keep trying to write this, should I put it on the back burner for now and focus on other stories until I feel like writing more of this, or should I patch on a concluding chapter and be done with it?


	5. Of Death Eggs and Plaster Shells

Princess in Plaster

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction

by Chronos the Cat

Disclaimer: This story is adapted from the Archie "Sonic the Hedgehog" comic. Portions of this chapter were adapted from issue 42 and the "Sonic Quest" mini-series. Sonic and all related characters are copyright SEGA, which bears no responsibility for this story.

Author's Note: Well, most of the people who answered my question said "continue it at your own pace," so that's what I'll do.

To Alex: Was Geoffrey Secret Service head before the Coup? I'm not entirely sure, but in his first appearance, in issue 20, he did say he was once a part of the Secret Service. ... Have I read Dan Drazen's reviews? Yes, but I haven't read the old ones in a while. ... And why did Sonic let Geoffrey tag along? Because the guilt of what happened to Sally combined with the responsibility of leading the Freedom Fighters has made him act a bit more mature. (Not too mature to argue with him, though!)

To Byron: ... You weren't the only one who found Tails' thoughts about plaster strange... Part of the answer was mentioned by Alex in his review of chapter three: Tails is going through puberty. Beyond that, well... you'd be surprised what can turn some people on...

Chapter Five: Of Metal Eggs and Plaster Shells

"Y'wanted ta see me, luv?" Geoffrey asked, stepping into the hut where Sally awaited him.

Sonic, who as usual wasn't far from her side, cracked, "Well, she certainly didn't want to smell you."

"Maybe she prefers blokes with natural attacks, rather than a natural ability to run away?" Geoffrey shot back.

Sally said urgently, "Guys! Now is not the time. Sonic, if you'd take me to my father? I want to show Geoffrey what's happened."

"Right." Sonic wheeled Sally into the next room, followed by Geoffrey.

Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and Rotor were all already in the room, where the king lie on a bed.

Geoffrey gasped. "Your majesty! What has happened?"

The right hand side of the Kings body was covered in (or transformed into) green crystal. In a hoarse voice, the king intoned, "_S-suh-savacge cyclids! gurgle M-muh-mockingbirds in the wooden water..."_

Sally put her hand to her forehead. "As you can see, the King's condition has gotten worse. Dr. Quack was able to temporarily stabilize him but he still remembers nothing! He's disoriented, delusional, and strangest of all, his skin is crystallizing!

"For this and other security reasons, we've not revealed his return to the general populace. We can't risk panic. That's where you come in, Geoffrey.

"We need you to guard the King and maintain this secret. Will you re-assume your position as elite royal guard while we try to restore his health?"

"Without hesitation, your majesty!" He headed out the door. "I shall post myself at the front door. No one shall pass. My lips are sealed."

Looking at the king, Bunnie commented, "Oh, deah -- your daddy's lookin' mighty poorly."

"Yes, Bunnie. Isn't there something you can do, Rotor?"

"Hard to say. King Acorn must have adjusted to the radical atmosphere in the Zone of Silence. Now our air seems to be adversely affecting him."

Tails nodded, and wrote, "Looks looks like he's turning into a chaos emerald!"

Bunnie gasped, and Antoine exclaimed, "Alors!"

Rotor "Hmm"ed.

Sally commented, "We saw no Chaos Emeralds or Magic Rings in the Zone of Silence! I wonder why?"

This gave Sonic an idea.

Sally continued, "We don't have any emeralds handy, but Sonic-- "

Before anyone had even noticed Sonic had left, he raced back in, holding a power ring mounted on board like a prize fish. "Way ahead of you, Sal -- I'll bring in my one billionth magic ring that I had mounted." He held the ring up to the King. "Let's see if it has any effect on the King..."

Light emanated from the king's crystal side, and his living left eye seemed to focus. "_unngh-- _S-suh-Sally! How stands the Kingdo... om... _huhhhrgle..._" The light faded, and he collapsed back onto the bed.

Sonic commented, "It seemed to help -- for a moment, anyway!"

Rotor nodded. "Indeed! Magic Rings may hold the key to his majesty's cure! But Sonic's ring is uniquely his own and its' power tuned to him!

"We need new, unused magic rings -- as many as we can find and fast! Only then can we possibly save king acorn!"

Bunnie put her hand on her hip. "How are we-all gonna do that? It takes time to search those dangerous zones and collect magic rings! We could wind up in worse shape than the king!"

Sally shook her head. "Not necessarily, Bunnie. There are places where rings and emeralds can be obtained without entering a zone."

Tails raised an eyebrow, and quickly wrote down, "The 'Lake of Rings'?"

After looking at the note, Sally said, "If you mean the grotto near Robotropolis where Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles fought, then, yes, that's a possibility. Their battle destroyed an entire Zone – but if Sonic and Knuckles survived its' destruction, some power rings and chaos emeralds might have, as well. It's not for certain, but it's certainly worth looking into. ...Sonic?" She turned to him.

Sonic nodded. "Tails, Bunnie, you're with me," he said, pointing to them.

"Sho' nuff!" Bunnie replied, and Tails saluted.

"Ant, Rote? Keep Sal and the King comfortable, and all of you keep looking for other solutions. ...You too, of course, Sal. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Sally held up her right hand (still the only one she could move). "Wait! ...You might need to swim to search for the rings... And I know that's not your strong suit, Sonic. Maybe you should take Rotor...?"

"That's why I'm bringing Tails. He can swim pretty good. Besides, wouldn't you rather have Rotor here, looking after your father?"

"Yes, but... Tails injury isn't completely healed yet."

"I've checked with Doctor Quack. It's all right for him to get his bandages wet, so long as they're changed afterwards."

"You checked with him, already...?"

"Of course. He's my right hand fox, after all. I've gotta know when he's fit for the field."

Sally was quite surprised. She'd noticed Sonic had been acting more responsible since she'd given him command, but this was beyond her wildest dreams.

"All... all right. Do you want to bring Nicole with you?"

"Nah. She'll be more useful to you."

Sally nodded. "Proceed, then. ...And good luck."

Sonic zoomed in close and gave her a quick kiss, then zoomed to the door. "Right. We'll be back soon." With that, he disappeared out the door, leaving Tails and Bunnie to give a quick salute/goodbye, and follow after him.

... And so, the waiting began...

- -

_A while later..._

"Nicole – you're our state-of-the-art computer – any luck with my father?"

"Negative, Princess. Insufficient data to analyze the malady or recommend a cure. Skin crystallization now at sixty-eight percent and accelerating."

Just then, Rotor came in.

Sally asked, "Any word from Sonic and the others?"

Rotor shook his head, a worried look on his face. "No... their check-in report is long overdue. There's no response on any of their communicators. I-- I'm getting worried."

Tears welled up in Sally's eyes, and she hung her head.

"Oh, there, there, Sally-- don't cry!" Rotor said, coming over and hugging her softly.

"I can't help it! _sob_ the stress is getting to me! _choke_ Everything we've worked for is coming apart! _sniffle_ _Oh_, Rotor – _Boo-hoo hoo_!"

- -

_Some time after that..._

A brilliant yellow light flashed across the blue sky momentarily, without explanation.

Rotor glanced at Sally. "What was that!"

Sally shrugged her right shoulder.

"I'd better head over to the control center and see what I can find out."

As Rotor rushed to the door, Sally called out, "Wait, take me with you!"

"Sorry, Sally – no time!" he said, running out the door.

Sally's jaw dropped in shock. She'd never held her royal position over the others' heads, so she wasn't completely surprised that Rotor would disobey her. She hadn't phrased that as a royal command, after all. And, now that she thought about it, she realized that he had been right. Still, being brushed aside like that hurt.

In frustration, she dragged the finger-claws of her right hand along the plaster covering her right leg. By the Source, how she hated being so helpless!

As if to make her feelings audible, a loud rumble, like thunder, shook the village. _Thunder and lightning? But the sky is clear!_ Sally scowled. The other obvious possibility was that there had been a large explosion somewhere... She could only hope that that was a good thing.

To her surprise, a few moments later, Antoine walked in.

"My Princess, are you all right? I saw Rotor rush out of here without you... And with so many strange t'ings going on..."

"I... I'm fine, Antoine. Thanks for checking on me. ... Um, if it's not too much to ask, do you suppose you could take me to the control center?"

"Any t'ing for you, my Princess!"

When Antoine wheeled Sally in, Rotor looked up in surprise. "Oh, you're here!" He smiled. "I was just about to go tell you. Good news-- I just heard from Sonic. Apparently, they couldn't contact us because of interference from an airborne battle station of Robotnik's that they encountered. They managed to blow it up though – that was what that flash of light and that rumble were. They also got a small stash of Power Rings."

"That's great to hear, Rotor." Sally said in relief.

_And so, the next day..._

Sally couldn't believe what she was reading. She had thought things were bad when Sonic and the others had failed to check in – now she was almost glad she hadn't known why until the danger was over.

According to Sonic's report, they had found the Power Ring Grotto to have a metal dome over it. Wanting more info, Sonic had left Tails and Bunnie to keep an eye on the dome, while he headed over to the nearby Mobian Cliffs to see if the local Freedom Fighter unit, led by Carl Condor, knew anything about it.

However, Sonic had been ambushed at the cliffs by Carl, who was now roboticized. Sonic had defeated Carl, but not before Robotnik's new floating battle station, the Death Egg had arrived. Sneaking on board, he met up with Tails and Bunnie, who had boarded it in an attempt to retrieve the power rings from the Grotto, which the Death Egg had taken.

Upon further investigation, it had turned out that the Death Egg had the power to roboticize the entire planet. All it needed was a Chaos Emerald – which Robotnik had intended to take from the Floating Island.

In order to stop Robotnik, they ended up fighting a new, silver version of Sonic's mechanical doppelganger, Mecha Sonic, as well as Robotnik himself, who was in a new "Eggs-o-skeleton" battle suit.

Thanks to some quick thinking on the part of Tails, who thought to re-wire Silver Sonic and use it's body as his own exo-skeleton suit, they were able to send Robotnik running again, and destroy the battle station.

On their way out, they retrieved some power rings, then, as they had learned in the battle that Knuckles had a spare Chaos Emerald, they had stopped by at the Floating Island to see if they could borrow that. Unfortunately, Knuckles had rejected the idea. They had then returned home.

... Sally sighed. Their cause had been on the edge of defeat, and she hadn't even known it. If only she could walk! She would have gone with them... But then again, would she have been any help? Or would she have just gotten in the way. Of all the Freedom Fighters, she was the only one to have gotten injured this way. Even Tails' injury hadn't incapacitated him for long.

She set the report aside, and shook her head. When she finally did get free of this plaster, she didn't know what she would do...

_Later..._

Sonic, Tails, and Sally were at the table, Sonic and Sally eating chili-dogs. Tails, since his mouth was still too injured for him to eat solid food, was just there to "talk" with the two of them. At the moment, Tails was writing to Sally about the mission the previous day.

"... and so, Sonic thought Knuckles' extra emerald might..."

Just then, Sonic's Uncle Chuck came in the door. "Hello, boys!"

Sonic smiled. "Uncle Chuck! Should've known you were here -- _chomp_ No one else makes chili dogs this good!"

Sally asked with concern, "How's father?"

Chuck put his hand on her shoulder. "Rotor and I used up all the energy in those power rings, but his condition is unchanged."

Sonic said dejectedly, "I guess we failed!"

"Not so, lads! I still think we're correct in attempting to use a magical talisman to cure the king!"

He unrolled a parchment on the table.

Sally added, "And after reviewing these remaining royal doctrines, we believe we've found that cure-- in the form of the magical ... Crown of Acorns!"

Sonic dropped a chili-dog in shock "That's no good! the king was wearing the crown when he was banished -- and we never recovered it!"

"We believe that he may have been wearing a phony crown!"

"Wha...? Get outta town!'

Sally pushed the parchment towards Sonic.

_House of Acorn_

_It is the sworn duty of any sovereign to protect the crown of acorns at all costs, for it is the ancient talisman of power that may be the kingdom's only defense in its darkest hour._

_Should the reigning sovereign be in danger of capture or peril of his life, he must ensure the crown's use for future generations, lest the house of acorn fall beyond salvation. As per this royal doctrine, the crown must be transported to a magical dimension for safekeeping know as the Hall of Limbo._

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "That's cool and all... But where is this Hall of Limbo, anyway?"

Chuck shook his head. "The doctrines don't say, but once again i think our answer can be found with magic -- the magic of power rings!

"Remember, Sonic -- power rings can grant knowledge as well as power, knowledge that may help us find the missing crown!"

"You don't say!"

Chuck paused, then headed for the door. "I'm sorry I can't help any further, but it's time for me to get back to my 'undercover job' in Robotropolis before I'm missed! Good luck!"

Before long, Sonic and Tails had headed off on another mission. Their plan was to head into a zone, grab a ring or two, and head back to Knothole. Even as dangerous as Zones were, it shouldn't be too hard to grab just a few rings...

Before long, Sonic and Tails returned.

"How's your father?"

"The same as before," Sally told him. "Did you get the rings?"

Sonic nodded, and pulled out a Power Ring. "Let's see what this can do... Stand back, everybody – it's been a long time since I called on a ring for knowledge."

Golden light flashed from the ring, swirling around Sonic. Then, the ring went out, and Sonic fell to the floor.

"Sonic!" Sally said with concern.

Sonic moaned. "Now I remember why I'd rather use the rings to juice – that hurt my head and my tush!"

Despite her concern over Sonic, Sally's first question was, "So where's the Crown? Did you find the Hall of Limbo?"

"No! But I did learn that the King's royal sword has a magical link to the crown, and **it** will lead us to it! ... But the riddle within the riddle is – we don't know where the Sword is, either!"

Sally closed her eyes and put her hand to her head, tears quickly forming. "It's hopeless!"

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sal, we'll find it... somehow."


	6. Dreams of Mobility

**Interlude: A New Quest**

"No way!"

Tails expression clearly asked, "Why not?"

Sonic explained, "Look, Tails, you're my right-hand fur. I need you on missions. ...Besides, your jaw still isn't completely healed."

Tails scowled, and put his pencil to his paper. After a moment's thought, he wrote quickly (but surprisingly legibly), "Someone has to search for the Sword. If not me, who? If not now, when?"

Sonic stared at Tails. "... I... don't know..."

Tails added to his plea, "Athair thinks I'm the 'chosen one' of the Ancient Walkers. They're powerful magical beings... They might know something about the sword – and I'm the one they're most likely to talk to."

Sonic read this. "... You have a point... But still..."

Tails gave him a pleading look.

Sonic sighed. "Oh, all right. You can go."

Tails jumped for joy.

"But only if Doc Quack and Sal give their okay... And I want you to take someone else with you."

Tails shot him a sour look.

"Look, Big Guy, I'm not gonna send you halfway 'round the world alone – Sal would never let me hear the end of it. Besides, if you run into any trouble, I don't want you without backup."

Tails wrote, "What trouble could I run into? I'm not going up against Robotnik.

And there's only room for one in the Sea Fox."

"Then don't take the Sea Fox. Take my bi-plane."

Tails eyes showed his surprise at this offer.

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, why not? I hardly ever get a chance to use it, anyway, and you're a great pilot."

Tails' smile showed through his bandages.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

"Princess In Plaster"

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction

by Chronos the Cat

Chapter 6: Dreams of Mobility

_Portions of this chapter adapted from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog # 43_

"Try it now," Rotor said after adjusting something on the mechanical wheel-chair Sally was in.

Sally gripped the joystick on the right arm-rest in right hand, and pushed it forward. The wheelchair moved forward at a moderate pace. She pushed it forward farther, and it moved faster, until she pulled the joystick back. She then tried moving the joystick left and right, causing the chair to turn in one direction, then the other.

Sally said gleefully, "Oh, Rotor, it's wonderful!" She rolled over to him, grabbed his left hand with her right, and pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Glad you like it," Rotor said in a croak before breaking free of the hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Doctor Quack said he'd be wanting some help on a project to possibly help your father this afternoon."

"What?! You should have taken care of that first!"

"He wasn't ready yet. Besides, you've been unable to move under your own power for weeks now – you deserved this."

"Yes, but my father's life is more important than my mobility!"

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine," Rotor assured her. "Now, if you want me to help the doctor, it's time for me to go get ready."

"Of-of course!"

Rotor left, and Sally slumped down as much as her cast would allow. She felt ashamed for having doubted Rotor's sense of priority, and disturbed by the strange mix of emotions her new mobility was causing her. On the one hand, a part of her hated her immobility, and was ecstatic that she could now move around on her own. On the other hand, though, a part of her found her helplessness thrilling, and loved being taken care of. Having more control and less excuse for being pampered was a bit of a disappointment to this second side.

Idly, she used the joystick to move herself around her hut. She looked down at her body, immobile in plaster except for her right arm and foot, and giggled. It was kind of fun driving the wheelchair, and neat moving around without really moving her body.

Looking down at her cast also reminded her of Bunnie and Tails, who had both signed her cast before they left for Downunda in search of Athair – a wise old mystical echidna Tails met once, who might be able to help them in their quest for her father's Sword. It occurred to her that Tails would also appreciate her new chair, but she would have to wait for his return to show it to him. Finding herself feeling lonely thanks to this, she wondered how long it would be before they returned.

With a sigh, she drove her chair out, and headed towards the medical hut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who loves ya, baby?" Doctor Quack said as he burst through the door of the Intensive Care wing, followed by Sonic.

"Doctor Quack! Sonic!" Sally said happily, turning to greet them.

"You better believe it, kid!" Quack replied. "Ever since the day I delivered you! You've always been a favorite of mine."

"Hey," Sonic said in greeting, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Doctor Quack asked, "Now-- where's my patient?"

Rotor called out, "Right this way, Doctor!"

Sonic said in surprise, "Rotor?! What are **you** doing here?! I thought this was a medical problem now?"

Quack said, "Are you the doctor here or am I? Rotor is here because I called him in! We needed his expertise to utilize our new cell regenerator – in order to stop King Acorn from crystallizing any further."

The King, now made of green crystal except the left side of his face, and still quite "out of it", was seated on a chair in a small room, with many lights focused on him, and the walls covered in hexagons and squares of some shiny material.

Sonic gasped. "That's some setup you got, Doc!" A bit more skeptically, he added, "We've tried just about everything besides Chaos Emeralds and roboticization.. Do you think this cell thing will really work?"

Quack answered, "That's the billion dollar question!"

"I'd even settle for some idle speculation."

"First off, we believe it to be a side effect of something King Acorn was exposed to while in the Zone of Silence. His very cell structure is morphing into a crystalline state – and all we can do right now is try to prevent it from spreading further. I've suggested sending the King back into the Zone to see if we could reverse the process, but --"

Sally said, "--I vetoed that one down! I'm sorry, Doctor, but the Freedom Fighters barely got my father out last time they went into the Zone!"

Quack replied, "I understand, my dear – but that doesn't make my job any easier."

Looking at the King, Sonic asked, "One more thing, Doc – is he aware of what's going on?"

"Who can say? In the meantime, I suggest we intensify the regeneration rays. At best, this will help cure him. At worst, he will stay as is." The doctor donned dark glasses, and had the others do the same. "Alright, Rotor... let's get cookin'!"

Light shone from the panels inside the King's room, making him shine almost blindingly bright.

After a few moments, Quack asked, "What do your read-outs say, Rotor?"

"I don't register signs of any change whatsoever!"

Quack had Rotor return the machine to its normal levels, and said, "At the moment, that means diddly! Right now, the best thing to do is just wait and see if the cell regenerator had an effect."

The doctor took off his glasses, and said, "That's about all we can do at the moment, I'm afraid! I'll have a nurse come in and monitor the King for any sign of activity."

Sally asked, "Doctor, will it be all right if I stay?"

"I don't see any problem, Sally. I'll be in my office studying the printouts should you need me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonic was standing behind Sally, his hands on her shoulders, when Geoffrey St. John stepped into the room.

"I thought if I found you , Sonic, I'd find Princess Sally as well!"

Sonic said, "Put a sock in it, St. John! When we need comedy relief, we'll ask for it!"

However, to Sonic's surprise, Sally swiveled her chair around and rolled it over to Geoffrey. "Oh, Geoffrey! I'm so glad you came!"

Geoffrey leaned down and embraced her. Running his hands comfortingly over fur and plaster alike, he said, "There, there, luv! Your father will be right-fine soon!"

Sonic just stood there watching them.

Quietly, Geoffrey asked, "And how are you doing, my plaster princess?"

Sally smiled slightly at that. "Aside from worrying about my father, I'm doing alright, I suppose. As you can see, I've got a mechanical wheelchair now... but other than that I'm as immobile as ever..." She shrugged her right shoulder.

"Well, that's good," Geoffrey said.

Sally said mischievously, "That I have a better wheelchair, or that I still can't move?"

Geoffrey smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was only referring to one?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, and when Sally chuckled, commented, "Oh-kaaay..."

"Well, I'll be doing... er, leader-type-stuff... if you need me," Sonic said, heading for the door.

"Sonic, wait!" Sally called out.

Sonic turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You sure? 'Cause you... three... seemed to be getting pretty close there, and I wouldn't want to interfere..."

"Three?"

"You, Geoffrey, and that hunk of white you're wearing."

"Sonic... I'm sorry..." she said sadly. Giving another mildly mischievous smile, she added, "You can 'get close' to my cast, too, if you want..."

Sonic looked at her like she was crazy.

Geoffrey saw the look, and said, running his hand over her plaster bust, "I don't think he gets it, luv."

Sally explained to Sonic, "I have to live with this cast for a while, Sonic. If I just think of it as this annoying thing that keeps me from moving, I'd be miserable the entire time. So if I joke about it, or laugh at other peoples jokes about it, or even let Geoffrey talk about how good it looks on me, it's just my way of dealing with things... Okay?"

Sonic scratched his head. "I suppose... I'm not sure I can play along, though. I hate to see you helpless, and I know if I were in your position I'd be going crazy."

Geoffrey shook his head. "And this is your boyfriend? I think you need a guy who can appreciate your taste in clothing..."

Sally said, "Technically, he's not my boyfriend – just a close friend who happens to be a boy."

"So, the position is open, then? 'Cause I wouldn't mind applying for the job..."

Sonic looked into Sally's eyes silently, his expression questioning.

Sally said, "Er... I guess that depends on if Sonic is interested."

Geoffrey asked, disappointed, "So, he gets first choice, huh?"

"I've known him longer, and he's been there for me so many times... I owe it to him."

Sonic stared at Sally a bit longer, then shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. And anyway, you deserve someone who will make you happy. I don't think I can do that right now. Maybe Geoff can."

Geoffrey's eyes widened. "You serious, mate?" When Sonic nodded, Geoffrey walked over to him and shook his hand. "You're a better 'hog than I thought, mate."

"Just don't hurt her. If you ever do, I'll make you wish Robotnik had gotten a hold of you."

"You so sure you could handle me on your own, mate?"

Sonic scowled at him.

"Well, it doesn't matter – I know you're not alone in those sentiments, and hurting her is the furthest thing from my mind. No worries, mate."

To her surprise, Sally felt a bit sad that Sonic hadn't chosen to fight for her, but by the time the two boys were done talking to each other, she had managed to hide it...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The King, now lying back on a mobile bed, suddenly burst out into a scream.

"Daddy!" Sally cried with concern.

Doctor Quack assured her, "It's alright, Princess! He's probably experiencing a nightmare! It could be he's trying to sift through the haze that is his memory! The more he struggles to remember, the more painful it is to him!"

"Can anything be done for him, Doctor?"

"There is a chance --"

Sonic interrupted to say, "Naturally!"

"--if we use this, my electro-encellographic memory inducer!" Quack held up a strange device that looked like a space-age popcorn-popper.

Sonic commented, "Now, that's a mouthful."

"If you'd prefer, you can call it 'the Dream Watcher!'"

"It doesn't look like any TV I've ever seen!"

"It operates more on an interactive principle. By connecting one person to another through this device, it allows both parties to communicate with each other in what I call the Dream Zone! There's just one catch – whoever makes the journey to contact the person in the Dream Zone might not awaken should anything go wrong! ...Still, this could help the King pull through – do I have any volunteers?"

Sonic and Geoffrey both raised their hands, while Sally said authoritatively, "I'll do it."

Sonic argued, "But Sal, it's too dangerous!"

"Exactly! I'm not doing much for the Freedom Fighters right now, but without you two, the rebellion would be in shambles! Besides, he is my father."

Sonic and Geoffrey looked at each other uncertainly.

Sally said, "Please, Sonic! Let me be useful for once!"

Sonic looked at her and said, "You've always been useful, Sal – and irreplaceable."

Sally said nothing, just looking at him.

Finally, Sonic said, "Okay, Sally. But be careful – a lot of people would miss you if you didn't come back."

Sally nodded, and Doctor Quack began setting up the equipment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sally looked down at herself in amazement. She was intact and cast-less, standing under her own power. She was wearing her normal vest, but also resized versions of the tiara and harem pants she wore as a child.

"Sally, is that you?" her father's voice said in amazement.

Sally looked up. She was in what looked like the Zone of Silence, on a floating stone, but hardly noticed it – all her attention was on her father, who was standing there on another stone, looking the same as he had when she was a child.

"Daddy!" She cried in happiness, and tackled him into an embrace.

"Sally...! Did Robotnik get you, too?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me? You mean you know a way out of the Zone of Silence? ...But it was very unwise of you to come here on your own!"

"Daddy, we're not in the Zone of Silence. We're in Knothole Village, and you're dreaming."

"--What?! This is a dream? It feels real enough to me!"

"Maybe that's because this dream is based on your memories?"

"If this is a memory, then I really was in the Zone of Silence. How can I now be in Knothole?"

"We already rescued you from it. But you weren't yourself, and you've been unconscious ever since. Also, your body is turning into crystal!"

The King raised an eyebrow. "I remember none of this. And if you are a dream, how would I know such things?"

"I'm not a dream – Doctor Quack created a device which allows people to share dreams. That's how I'm here. As for why you can't remember, something must have happened to you in the Zone... When we found you, you didn't even recognize me!"

The King seemed uncertain. "If something did happen, I must try to remember it..."

Sally nodded. "All right, but please, remember it's all memories and dreams. You're safe now. Okay?"

"Very well. But first – what has happened while I've been gone?"

"Robotnik... he took over the kingdom, and turned everybody he could into robots. He didn't get everybody, though. Rosie and Julayla took me, my friends, and some others to Knothole village. Some of the adults formed a rebel group to fight against Robotnik, but they suffered heavy losses. When I was ten or so, I decided the rebellion needed all the help it could get, even from children, so I organized my friends into a Freedom Fighter cell, and led them against Robotnik."

The King looked at her more closely, and Sally felt her harem-pants vanish to be replaced by her normal boots. "How old are you now?" the King asked.

"Fifteen. You've been gone ten years."

"Blasted dreamscape – your appearance keeps changing! When you first appeared, I thought for sure you looked the same as when I last saw you. Now, though, you look as old as you say you are!"

"I wondered how you recognized me..."

The King paused, then said, " You say you've been leading a team of rebels against Robotnik for five years?"

"Yes, father. We haven't retaken any land, but we have severely damaged his infrastructure."

The King embraced her. "You've done well, my daughter. I'm proud of you."

"It wasn't all my doing... my friends have all fought well... and none better than Sonic. In fact, I've recently put him in charge of the Freedom Fighters while I recover from some injuries I got on a mission, and he's been doing an incredible job – maybe even better than me."

"Sir Charles' nephew?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to reward him for his service to the crown."

Sally smiled, and nodded.

"Well... I suppose it's time I find out where these memories lead, and you return to healing from your injuries."

"I suppose. I'll miss you..."

"I'll be right here... And we'll talk again soon, you'll see."

They embraced again, then Sally faded away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Sally slowly returned to the waking world, the first thing she heard was, "Incredible! You did it, Sally!"

Sally cringed. "That's nice to hear, but could you not talk so loud? That Dream Watcher gave me a terrible headache..."

Quack said, "I'll have someone get you some aspirin in a moment. First, what do the readings on the monitors show, Rotor?"

"All life-signs are stabilizing! The crystallization process has stopped!"

Sonic gave her a hug. "Great job, Sal."

Not waiting for Sonic to finish his hug, Geoffrey moved in and embraced her as well, kissing her on the cheek. "I knew you could do it, luv."

Sally blushed. "Thanks, guys."

Doctor Quack started moving the King's bed out of the room. "We can now move the King to the rehab ward where he can continue to recover!"

Rotor asked, "You going to need any more help, Doctor Quack?"

"Nope. All set. Thanks for all the help!"

"No problem!"

As Quack disappeared down the hall, Rotor turned to Sally, and said, "Well, I guess I'll be heading back to my lab, then. Like they said, good job."

Sally nodded, and Rotor started to walk out. As he passed through the doorway, though, he turned and looked at Sonic, Sally, and Geoffrey, looking a bit puzzled. He said nothing, though, and after a moment, turned and headed off.

Sonic asked, "What was that... about..." Suddenly, he realized that not only was he still hugging Sally, but that Geoffrey was doing the same, and had included Sonic's arms in his embrace.

Blushing, Sonic said, "Oops," and started to pull away, Geoffrey doing the same moments later.

Sally said with an amused smirk, "You two didn't have to stop, you know. I was rather enjoying that."

Geoffrey asked with a trace of concern, "Bein' the center of attention, or the fact that I accidentally included your old not-quite boyfriend in my hug?"

Sally smiled and said, "Who said I was only referring to one?"

Sonic's eye's widened, and he said quickly, "I'm going to go get you that aspirin, now!" and raced off.

Sally laughed, but Geoffrey warned her, "I hope this doesn't mean you have fantasies of me and Sonic makin' out! 'Cause I'm one entirely straight skunk!"

With a bemused smile, Sally let out a sigh. "Oh, well. A girl can dream..."


End file.
